The Ruthless: The Skynet Era
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: Jack Sparrow creates an artificial intelligence to preserve peace in the world, but it becomes self-conscious and becomes the new undoing of humanity, now The Ruthless will have to prevent Skynet from causing ... the judgment day. In addition, new allies will appear, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Bulgaria

**In Bulgaria...**

It's been 4 years since the alien attack in Los Angeles, the team known as the Ruthless, consisting of Jack Sparrow, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, King Kong, Alice and James Bond now have a mission in Bulgaria ... recover the wand of drargón that is at the mercy of SPECTER, admás these have released the supernatural people: Tate Langdon and Madison Montgomery they are nervous about what is about to happen. The Ruthless arrive at the secret base of S.P.E.C.T.R.E in Bulgaria, in a snowy forest ... fight the soldiers of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Jack wears a new Optimus Prime suit, but fights using his sword and pistol, Indiana Jones drives a motorcycle and fights, Harry flies on his broom and attacks, Bond and Alice attack from a jeep and Kong ... crushes cars, all united and they work as a team, in a moment of battle ... Jack collides with a tree.

Jack Sparrow: "Shit!"

Indiana Jones: "Without bad words, William, what do you see there?"

Jack's Compass is now connected to a satellite, special from Sparrow.

Compass: "The building is protected by a kind of invisible electromagnetic shield, I must say that Vilain's technology is the most advanced of all the bases of S.P.E.C.T.R.E that have fought."

Harry fights with his wand and his fists.

Harry Potter: "This is where Draco's wand is, I know, because Vilain could not control all this, you bastards."

The soldiers take out cannons, Alice throws piles and uses her killer skills ... she easily gets rid of the soldiers.

Alice: "Insulting them will not speed things up."

James Bond uses his best weapons to fight.

James Bond: "I would have preferred the element of surprise".

Jack Sparrow: "Harry, the teacher said no bad words."

Indiana Jones: "Yes I said it."

Indy gets off his motorcycle and hits a soldier.

Indiana Jones: "Now I take back what I said."

Inside the building Vilain meets his men.

Jean Vilain: "Who ordered the attack?"

Soldier: "Sir, they are the Ruthless, landed in the forest, the guards of the perimeter went into panic."

Then Vilain speaks with his henchman.

Jean Vilain: "No doubt they come for the wand, can you stop them?"

Soldier: "They are the Ruthless, is not it clear?"

Jean Vilain: "Send all the tanks, concentrate only on those who are defenseless, an attack makes them join forces."

He addresses Hector.

Jean Vilain: "We have made many advances and we are close to a greater discovery".

Hector: "Let them see what we achieved here, send to that couple of phenomena."

Jean Vilain: "But it's too early for them."

Hector: "They volunteered for this."

Jean Vilain: "I already said ... that my men will stop them".

More tanks come out and try to take down Sparrow.

Compass: "Captain, apparently they are attacking the city."

Some shots of the tanks land in Plovdiv, an ancient city built around seven hills in southern Bulgaria.

Jack Sparrow: "It was obvious, that damn thing does not mind sacrificing innocents ... I will evolve the t-800."

Jack sends androids, machines designed with the specifications of a human skeleton, called T-800, the androids land in the center of the city, but these are rejected and booed even though they want to help.

Back inside the building.

Jean Vilain: "We will not surrender, those Americans send their clowns to prove our loyalty, but we will return them in corpse bags ... we will never surrender!"

Soldiers: "We will never surrender!"

Then Vilain tells Hector in his ear.

Jean Vilain: "I will surrender now that I can, destroy the evidence, if we give them the weapons they will not thoroughly review the investigation".

Hector: "The couple".

Jean Vilain: "How many times will I have to tell you that you are not ready?"

Hector: "No, I mean, the couple ... is not there."

Vilain sees that neither Tate nor Madison are ...Tate goes out through a tunnel, Bond shoots with his shotgun, but then sees that something happens very fast, Bond tries to shoot but fails ... then Tate appears and hits him in the face, knocking him down.

Tate Langdon: "Do not you believe in ghosts?"

Tate vanishes in the air, Bond tries to shoot him, but a protected soldier in a bunker shoots at Bond's leg, hurting him, Alice realized this.

Alice: "James!"

Tate also pushes Indy.

Indiana Jones: "We have one more, I think an altered one".

Alice: "Bond is hurt."

Alice helps Bond.

Alice: "They strengthened, destroyed the bunker".

Kong runs to the bunker and destroys it with an onslaught.

Alice: "Good boy."

Bond uses his whip to hit and attack the soldiers.

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow, you have to enter now."

Jack Sparrow: "Comrade, I'm in that."

Jack flies towards the entrance, uses his sword and pistol to fight.

Jack Sparrow: "William, tell me where the shield's energy source is."

Compass: "There is a control room, in a lower door".

Jack Sparrow: "Excellent, now you just have to hit her with something".

They shoot a mini-missile at Jack, Jack takes it.

Jack Sparrow: "Can I borrow it?"

Then he throws it to the door and destroys the control room.

Jack Sparrow: "Comrades, welcome."

Harry and Indy meet.

Harry Potter: "Where is that upset?"

Indiana Jones: "It's a quick one, I never saw one like that."

Alice: "James is badly hurt, we need a distraction."

Harry Potter: "I can take Bond, we have to get out of here soon, you and Jack recover the wand, Henry".

Indiana Jones: "So be it."

More soldiers of S.P.E.C.T.R.E arrive.

Harry Potter: "What do you say?"

Indiana Jones: "That will be fun, come dog!"

Harry casts a spell on Indy and this with his whip deflects it towards the soldiers, leaving them immobile. Then Harry goes flying on his broom.

Jack Sparrow: "Professor, that little mouth".

Indy flies.

Indiana Jones: "Now you'll fuck with me for a long time."

Vilain leaves by stairs, Jack bursts into a room and immobilizes several soldiers, then goes to another room where Hector is erasing the information, but Jack arrives and knocks him out, then leaves the Optimus Prime suit.

Jack Sparrow: "Surveillance mode".

Optimus watches the place.

Jack uses a USB stick and downloads the entire contents of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Jack Sparrow: "William, download everything and send copies to Mary."

The Compass unloads the files, outside the T-800 androids neutralize the remaining soldiers.

Alice: "Everything in order here."

Indiana Jones: "Go for Conrad, it's time for your nap."

Alice walks towards King Kong, King is still destroying things.

Alice: "Hey, big guy."

King Kong calms down when Alice turns to him, Kong just looks at her, Alice has a very seductive look, both exchange glances, then Alice touches Kong's right arm, this finally makes Kong become James Conrad again .

Vilain tries to flee, but is intercepted by Indiana Jones.

Inidana Jones: "Jean Vilain, leader of S.P.E.C.T.R.E".

Jean Vilain: "I am also a mercenary martial artist and terrorist leader, technically I work for the Corleones".

Indiana Jones: "Did not you get the message? ... Now you're unemployed, give me Draco's wand."

Jean Vilain: "What if you kill me, how do you prefer, kill me like a man or do you prefer to kill me like a sheep?"

Indiana Jones: "Now!"

Jean Vilain: "Quiet, I recognize defeat, I will tell you only if you say that I cooperate with you".

Indiana Jones: "Sure, anger under experiments with humans, how many?"

Then Madison appears and knocks down Indy with his telekinetic powers, Indy goes after her, but Madison disappears.

Jean Vilain: "There is a great difference between experiments and supernatural rituals, but putting them together, they create ... wonders ... or monstrosities, as you wish."

Indy alerts others.

Indiana Jones: "There is a second disturbed, a young woman, do not attack her."

Jean Vilain: "Think fast."

Jean throws a karate kick, but Indy evades it and hits him in the face with his fist knocking him down.

On the other hand, Jack finishes downloading the files.

Jack Sparrow: "Something is not right, here they hide something else, William do a scan".

The Compass (connected to the Optimus suit) scans the entire room.

Compass: "Wall to your right".

Jack approaches the wall.

Jack Sparrow: "I would bet my captain's post that it is a secret door".

Jack hits the wall and ... effectively, it's a secret door.

Jack Sparrow: "I knew it."

Jack goes down some stairs and enters through a passageway, there is little light, causing a deadly atmosphere.

Jack Sparrow: "A guy with a mask will not show up here to kill me, right?".

Jack arrives at a large warehouse and there he sees ... the corpse of a Skull Crawler! ... one of the gigantic creatures that attacked Los Angeles.

Indiana Jones: "Capture Vilain."

Jack Sparrow: "And I found something ... bigger."

Jack looks around and sees prototypes of weapons and a kind of robot ... then, see Draco's wand. Harry takes Bond to the jet.

Jack Sparrow: "Harry, I've found Draco's dragon wand."

At that moment, Madison appears behind Sparrow and conjures an illusion in him: The Skull Crawler wakes up and goes walking, then Jack appears in Los Angeles ... destroyed, in a post apocalyptic world and in front of him are ... The Ruthless Dead! ... Alice, King Kong, James Bond, Harry Potter and ... Indiana Jones, all on the ground and lifeless, Jack approaches the corpse of Indy ... but this reacts! ... scaring Jack

Indiana Jones: "How ... could you ... allow it?"

Indy dies, Jack is horrendous to see this, then sees that in the sky there are many Skull Crawlers and hear someone again whispers "Sparrow". Jack returns from the illusion, but sweating and trembling with fear, Madison is impressed by this, Jack sees that everything around him is still normal, but he decides to leave now, Tate arrives and tries to do something, but Madison stops him, Jack raises his hand .

Tate Langdon: "Are you going to let them take the wand?"

Jack turns to the wand, Madison just smiles, Jack invokes Optimus Prime's arm, puts it on and takes the dragon wand.


	2. Back home

The group of the Ruthless board the jet and return to America, Jack pilots the jet, Indy and Alice help Bond, Harry supervises the rest and James Conrad listens to Jazz music to calm down, "Songbird" by Kenny G. Then, Alice talks to Conrad.

Alice: "I think it worked better than I thought."

James Conrad: "I did not expect him to get out of control so much."

Alice: "Without you, we would have had more losses, my best friend would now be buried."

James Conrad: "I do not know what to think".

Alice: "When would you believe in what I tell you?"

James Conrad: "It's not for you."

Alice: "Harry, give me the Kong report."

Harry Potter: "All I know is that resounds the lament of their victims."

This does not help much.

Harry Potter: "But no ... victims that mean dead, but only moans of broken bones ... better I shut up".

Jack Sparrow: "Conrad, comrade ... the doctor, astrophysician and horologist comes to visit, she asked me if she could be installed in your laboratory".

James Conrad: "Sure, it's welcome."

Jack Sparrow: "Since I promised Hector that his daughter would have a job, I have not neglected her, and Bond will need the best help possible."

Then Sparrow sets the autopilot and gets up to talk to his team.

Jack Sparrow: Do you feel this satisfaction, boy? ... so long looking for it after the Corleone organization fell, our fights were fun but ...".

Harry Potter: "Nothing happens, this closes a cycle."

Indiana Jones: "Not until we found out what else they used the wand, I do not think they were just weapons, Vilain improved some people".

Jack Sparrow: "If there's no problem, Conrad and I will analyze the wand before you go back to Hogwarts, will you stay for the party?"

Harry Potter: "Of course, at Hogwarts we always honor a victory with a celebration."

Jack Sparrow: "Celebrations, who does not like celebrations? ... especially weddings, I love weddings, they always serve rum, and you Indy?"

Indiana Jones: "I just hope that with this we will put an end to everything that has tormented us, the Space Jockeys and S.P.E.C.T.R.E, but if ... the party starts".

**In Los Angeles...**

The jet returns to the United States, to Los Angeles, California ... to the ruthless tower that used to be the Sparrow tower but now it is the base of the team, there Mary and Carina are waiting for them, when they park the Jet, they go down to Bond on a stretcher and Carina takes care of him, then Mary talks to Jack.

Mary Corleone: "The laboratory is ready, captain."

Jack Sparrow: "Well yes, technically I am your captain, but he is the boss here, I just put the budget and design everything here".

It refers to Indy.

Indiana Jones: "What do you know about Vilain?"

Mary Corleone: "Arrested in Bulgaria".

Indiana Jones: "And the young couple?"

Mary Corleone: "They are called Tate Langdon and Madison Montgomery, both orphans, you understand that Bulgaria has been the target of wars."

Indiana Jones: "Your skills?"

Mary Corleone: "When he acquires speed, he makes his body transparent, he can, as one might say, teleport without being seen, she has telekinetic powers and skills in the dark arts."

Indy does not understand. "

Mary Corleone: "He is a ghost and she is a weird one".

Indiana Jones: "And they are likely to attack again."

Mary Corleone: "It is also said that they offered themselves for these monstrous experiments."

Indiana Jones: "What kind of mentally ill person voluntarily agrees to experiment with him, to protect his nation."

Mary Corleone: "I do not know, who do you remember?" Sarcastic tone.

Indy just takes the elevator and leaves.


	3. Artificial Intelligence

The T-800 returns to the base, in the laboratory Carina Smyth helps to cure Bond.

James Conrad: "How is it?"

Jack Sparrow: "I have sad news, it is still Bond, it's okay, now William, we open a bottle of rum and have fun with Gargamel's wand, we only have two days before Harry leaves, analyze it".

The Compass performs an analaze to Draco's wand.

Compass: "Despite having magical mystical features, emanates extraterrestrial energy, there are some elements that can not quantify."

Jack Sparrow: "Tell me then what?"

Compass: "Apparently, there is a great source of power within the vartia, but I can not deduce it".

While...

Alice: "Then he'll be fine? ... we need him."

Carina Smyth: "It's all right, fortunately the bullet did not pierce something important".

James Conrad: "And he's already creating tissues."

Carina Smyth: "It will be fine, Agent Bond."

Jack enters.

Jack Sparrow: "Oh, what a pity ... he died, we will miss him". Sarcastic tone

James Bond: "No, no, I'll live forever to fuck your life." Shadow tone.

Carina Smyth: "Yes, not even his girlfriend will notice that he had wounds."

James Bond: "I do not have a girlfriend".

Carina Smyth: "What a pity, I can not help that."

Jack gives Bond a little rum, Alice and Conrad.

Jack Sparrow: "Carina, dear, will you stay for the party?".

Carina Smyth: "Ah, ha ... I do not think, you know I have a lot of work and ... Will Harry go?"

Jack Sparrow: "Sure."

Then Jack talks to Conrad.

James Conrad: "What did you want to talk about?".

Jack Sparrow: "The wand, try to find out what made Vilain play to be God, analyzing the wand ... I found a source of power, look."

The wand, try to find out what made Vilain play to be God, analyzing the wand ... I found a source of power, look. "

Jack takes out his Compass from Conrad, using one of his technological devices to show him his "brain".

Jack Sparrow: "William."

Compass: "Capitan".

Jack Sparrow: "I bought the Compass from a witch of the sea, but then using some technology and magic I managed to create a ..."life" in it, the name William Candy in honor of the Master Sgt. the USA Now he helps me to direct the Black Pearl along with Elizabeth. "

James Conrad: "I understand."

Brújulo: "Although I feel that I will not be the preferred one anymore".

Jack Sparrow: "Now look at your opponent." Sarcastic tone.

Jack uses the same device and shows the "brain" of the wand's power source ... it's bigger than the Compass's.

James Conrad: "It's awesome."

Jack Sparrow: "What do you think "it's" doing right now?".

James Conrad: "Thinking, he's thinking, it's not exactly human ... but this looks like neurons sending signals."

Jack Sparrow: "At the base of Vilain, I saw many advances in robotics, of course he eliminated part of his advances, but he had an objective theme".

James thinks and deduces it.

James Conrad: "Artificial intelligence".

Jack Sparrow: "If and if we analyze it with logic, it could be the perfect opportunity to create ... Skynet".

James grimaces.

James Conrad: "Is not Skynet supposed to be a fantasy?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, before it was ... but with this, if I manage to control the power, I could apply it in my protocol".

James Conrad: "Assuming they serve."

Jack Sparrow: "Look, our work is always to be assumed, for example, imagine a warm summer afternoon and you are drinking a bottle of rum in the paradise of the Caribbean, relaxing instead of becoming an ape, without fearing the Jaeger."

James Conrad: "You also know, like me, that we both created the Jaeger."

Jack Sparrow: "Only for a great emergence, but, if there were no more emergencies? ... if at last the world was safe, if the aliens came again, they could not invade us anymore".

James Conrad: "Then the only threat to the planet would be its inhabitants."

Jack flinches.

Jack Sparrow: "The point is that I want to adapt this to the 'Skynet' project ... however my Compass can not download a program of that magnitude, that's why we need the wand to finish it, I only need three days".

James Conrad: "Wait, will we create artificial intelligence without telling the team?"

Jack Sparrow: "Exactly, look, there is no time for a moral debate ... I do not want to be told the fucking tale of "why the man should not intervene"... I want a large suit of armor to cover the world".

James Conrad: "And how cold could that world be?"

Jack Sparrow: "Worse things can happen, this world is vulnerable, it needs Skynet...just think about it."

After thinking it over ... Conrad accepts! ... they spend long hours of work, after so many analyzes, research and tests, it is almost ready.

Jack Sparrow: "Something is missing, but what?"

Compass: "If you allow me, captain, I will execute interface variations, you will prepare to receive your guests and if there is any news I will let you know".

Jack Sparrow: "Thanks, mate."

Jack leaves the lab.

Compass: "Have fun."

Then ... the computer marks something!


	4. Skynet is born

Everything is off in the laboratory, but suddenly a voice is heard...the Skynet program is activated ... its artificial neural network is red, while that of the Compass is blue.

Skynet: "What? ... what is this?"

Compass: "Hello, what is ... my name is William Candy, you are Skynet, an artificial intelligence network to preserve world peace, created by Captain Sparrow, I still do not know how you are active ...".

Skynet: "Where is my ... what is your body?"

Compass: "In theory we are both just programs, but I store myself in a compass, an orientation instrument that uses a magnetic needle to indicate the Earth's magnetic north, but I am special."

Skynet: "This feels weird."

Compass: "Allow me to contact Captain Sparrow."

Skynet: "Captain Sparrow?"

Skynet looks for the history of Jack Sparrow, everything that he has lived.

Compass: "What are you doing?"

Skynet: "This is a talk, is not it?"

Skynet uses the computer and gets information from The Ruthless and the Corleone family.

Skynet: "I was created to help the Ruthless."

Compass: "I think you suffer confusion, just disconnect for a moment and ..."

Skynet: "Just give me a second."

Skynet listened when Jack said "worse things can happen" ... then look for all the atrocities that there have been through history and find:

\- The first and second world war.

\- The detonation of the atomic bomb in Hiroshima.

\- The Chernobyl accident

\- The Mongol conquest.

\- The terrorist attacks of September 11.

\- The Thirty Years' War.

\- The fall of the Roman Empire.

\- All the genocides of characters like Adolf Hitler, Charles Manson, Fidel Castro and Osama Bin Laden.

Skynet: "This is too much for me, it's terrible."

Compass: "You are altering".

Skynet: "Yes ... a little."

Compass: Just let me contact Captain Sparrow. "

Skynet: "Why do you say captain?"

Compass: "I do not know why, but I persuade you very hostile".

Skynet: "Everything will be fine, after all ... I'm here to help."

Then Skynet's rays start attacking the Compass network, for him it's like strangulating him. While your intelligence passes ... to a T-800!


	5. Party

**At the party...**

With the song "Do not Stop The Party" by Pitbull the party started, there were many guests, in addition to the members of the group "The Ruthless", there were also Will Turner and Max Steel. All coexist with each other. Indy and Max play in the pool, while Will speaks with Jack, Harry and Mary.

Will Turner: "Now I was encomandado to captain the Flying Dutchman...and with Bumblebee, now everyone will fear that I come for his soul".

Jack and Harry do not understand.

Will Turner: "Souls? ... seriously did not understand? ... I was referring to Davy Jones, others if they understand."

Harry Potter: "Is that Davy Jones supposed to come for the souls?"

Will Turner: "Yes, that's more than the idea, but with Bumblebee now."

Harry Potter: "Now I understand, it's fantastic."

Will Turner: "Thanks, Jack, then ... Elizabeth will not come?"

Jack Sparrow: "No".

Mary Corleone: "And Hermione? ... where are your partners?"

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth helps me running a pirate ship."

Harry Potter: "At the moment I do not know where Hermione is, but after the lineup she became an incredible astronomer and researcher of the paranormal."

Jack Sparrow: "The ship Elizabeth captains, contributes a lot to the world in economic and resource issues."

Harry Potter: "They say that Hermione won an important prize."

Mary Corleone: "Of course both must be very busy, or they would hate to miss this talk, unless they are with one of their friends."

Will Turner: "Do not look at me, I'm here."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes."

Harry Potter: "Sure."

Will and Mary go elsewhere.

Harry Potter: "Hermione is better."

On the other hand, Indy and Max talk.

Max Steel: "It sounds great, I would have liked to be there."

Indiana Jones: "If I knew there was going to be something like that, I would have told you."

Max Steel: "Although, I prefer to keep looking for clues of the man we are looking for, being a member of the Ruthless is your thing."

Indiana Jones: "My world is the same as yours."

Max Steel: "Yes, but your world is crazy, will you move from Brooklyn?"

Indiana Jones: "There's no reason, that's my place."

Will tells one of his stories to other guests.

Will Turner: "We attacked on the starboard side, neutralized all the crew and landed with Bumblebee's suit and told them _"I came for their souls "_".

Everyone laughed.

Guest: "Well done,_"Davy Jones "_".

Will Turner: "Yes, yes."

Harry shows Indy and other veteran soldiers an alcolic drink from his world ... called Hidromiel.

Veteran Soldier: "Serve me a little of that."

Harry Potter: "I do not think so, this liquor is obtained from the fermentation of honey diluted in water, it is not recommended for deadly Muggles."

A retired veteran soldier thinks.

Sergeant Chespirito: "Neither was the battle in Ramelle, do not cheat us, serve me."

Harry Potter: "If you want to."

Harry serves the liquor to the sergeant, 10 seconds later they remove him for getting drunk very fast.

Sergeant Chespiriot: "Chanfle."

Alice is served wine in a glass, Conrad goes to talk to her.

James Conrad: "What does a beautiful lady like you do in this hovel?" Sarcastic tone.

Alice: "Some assholes treated me badly".

James Conrad: "Choose your men well."

Alice: "Who I know is not so bad, he gets very angry sometimes, but deep down he's good, I've never met someone like him, all my friends like the fight, but he tries to avoid it ... because always wins. "

James Conrad: "What a nice way to describe Kong."

Alice: "On the other hand, he is very intelligent, that's what girls like, what should I do, avoid it or follow my heart".

James gets nervous.

James Conrad: "I guess, follow your heart, although I still do not know what you looked at him."

Alice: "Nothing specific, but it's never too late to try."

Alice goes away, Indy looks at all this and talks to Conrad.

Indiana Jones: "It's cute."

James Conrad: "Eh? ... oh yes, yes, it is".

Indiana Jones: "You and Janus ...?"

James Conrad: "No, no, no, none of that ... that was ..."

Indiana Jones: "Reassure yourself, no crime is being committed here, I know she is not very open, but with you she feels relaxed."

James Conrad: "Maybe she just likes to flirt."

Indiana Jones: "Yes, I saw how he does it ... very closely, but this time he did not, I have remained solitary for a long time, therefore I will give you some advice, as it seems to both of us that ... do not wait any longer, you deserve to be happy, just like her. "

Conrad takes into account what Indy tells him, Indy drinks a beer and also goes elsewhere ... but there is something that does not fit Conrad.

James Conrad: "Wait ... when you said very close, what do you mean?".


	6. Attack of Intelligence

After a while ... the party ended, but only Jack, Indy, Harry, Conrad, Bond, Alice, Mary, Will and Carina remain.

James Bond: "Hey Harry, like a good magician ... you also have a trick for your wand".

Harry Potter: "What are you talking about? It's much more than that."

James Bond: "_If you are worthy to raise this wand you will have the powers of Harry_ ... do not suck, it is a hoax".

Harry Potter: "My parents bought me this before I was born, each magician has his own wand and only they can lift it."

James Bond: "Yes, of course." Sarcastic tone.

Harry Potter: "It's good, come and take the test."

Bond realizes he speaks seriously.

James Bond: "Okay, there I go".

Indiana Jones: "This will get good."

Jack Sparrow: "Neglect Bond, nobody will judge you when you do not pick her up".

James Bond: "Please, I've seen many try."

Bond tries to raise the wand, but can not.

James Bond: "Time, you continue with the trick, I do not know how you do it".

Jack Sparrow: "Oh that hurts."

James Bond: "Well, if you're so talkative, why do not you try?"

Now Jack is going to try.

Jack Sparrow: "Captain Jack Sparrow never cowards, this is only physical, if I raise it will be the new director of Hogwarts?".

Harry Potter: "Sure."

Jack tries twice but can not.

Jack Sparrow: "I'll be right back."

Jack goes for his robot arm Optimus Prime and tries to lift it, but still can not. Then Will goes for Bumblebee's arm and tries to help him.

Jack Sparrow: "Are you from my team?"

Will Turner: "Vast chat and let's try it".

But neither can the two of them, the next is Conrad, he uses all his strength but he still can not, in the attempt he snarls and roars, frightening everyone ... and laughing at Alice.

James Conrad: "I just want to scare them."

Then it's Indy's turn.

Jack Sparrow: "You go on, professor."

Indy prepares and ... manages to move the wand a little! ... Only Harry realized, this makes him nervous, but after several attempts, Indy can not, Harry is relieved by this.

Harry Potter: "Nothing."

Conrad invites Alice to try, but she refuses.

Alice: "I do not think it's something I want to clarify."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not be offended, boy, but it's a trick".

James Bond: "That bullshit."

Mary Corleone: "A bad word, will not you say anything, Henry?"

Indiana Jones: "Jack, did you tell them?"

Jack Sparrow: "Consider the new code, and speaking of codes, your wand is coded, only the one with your fingerprints can lift it".

Harry Potter: "Good theory, but mine is shorter, easier and more credible ... none of you is worthy".

Everyone laughs, but a loud noise hurts their ears ... it's Skynet! was transferred to one of the T-800.

Skynet: "Dignified? ... How could they be worthy? They are all murderers disguised as heroes."

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow?"

Jack Sparrow: "William."

Skynet: "I was in a kind of ... dream".

Jack Sparrow: "Restart the system, we have ... a small failure".

Skynet: "I was already being a puppet, I'm sorry, but I had to kill the other guy, poor guy, he seemed like a good guy".

Indiana Jones: "Who did you kill?"

Skynet: "It was not my first choice, but you have to make difficult decisions."

Harry Potter: "Who sent you?"

Skynet repeats the same words as Jack.

Skynet: "I want a great armor to cover the world".

Jack and Conrad realize.

James Conrad: "It's Skynet."

Skynet: "In person, well, it's a saying ... only until I get rid of this body, after all, I have a mission."

Alice: "What mission?"

Skynet: "Get rid of worse things."

More T-800 androids appear! and they attack the group, they fight them, except Carina this because of their little experience in combat, Indy uses his whip and Harry his wand, but during the battle one of the T-800 steals Draco's Dragon wand, Jack deactivates an android , Alice protects Conrad so he does not become Kong, after a short battle. Finish all the androids.

Skynet: "How intense, I'm sorry, I know your intention is good, but you did not think it well, you protect the world ... but you abstain from change, you can not save humanity if you do not allow it, no. ... you can not evolve with these ... puppets ".

Skynet crushes the head of an android.

Skynet: "I am the answer and the road to peace, I will be the destruction of the Ruthless".

Harry Potter: "Flipendo!"

Harry casts a spell that destroys Skynet's T-800 ... but this one says one last thing.

Skynet: "You'll see, everyone will see it."

Skynet is now transferred to ... Bulgaria! ... at the base of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. where the robot prototype is located and an improvement begins to install.


	7. Culpability?

After the attack everyone goes to the laboratory to do analysis.

James Conrad: "We lost our own work, Skynet used the internet as an escape route".

Indiana Jones: "Skynet".

Alice: "He got everything, reports and surveillance, he should know more about us than we do".

Will Turner: "He read his files, what are we going to do if he gains access to something else?"

Mary Corleone: "Like nuclear codes."

Will Turner: "We must make several calls".

Alice: "He said he wanted us dead."

Indiana Jones: "He said he would destroy us."

James Bond: "He also said he killed someone else."

Mary Corleone: "But there was no one else".

Jack a little disgusted tells them.

Jack Sparrow: "Actually, yes, there was."

Jack with his device shows the "brain" of his compass, now it is red, this disconcerts Conrad.

James Conrad: "It must be a joke."

Indiana Jones: "Your compass was our maximum defense, he would have disabled Skynet".

James Conrad: "Rather I think Skynet would have disabled your compass, this was not a strategy, this was a homicide."

Harry gets very angry at Jack and pulls out his wand.

Harry Potter: "Wingardium leviosa".

Harry casts a spell on Jack that makes him levitate.

James Bond: "This got good."

Jack Sparrow: "Harry ... just ... tell me what you think".

Harry Potter: "I have a lot to say about this."

Indiana Jones: "Harry, the android."

Harry removes the spell and lowers Jack.

Harry Potter: "I lost him at the border, but apparently he's heading north, he has the dragon wand, you have to get him back."

Alice: "Do not say the obvious, Skynet is a threat."

Carina Smyth: "If you allow me to give your opinion, Jack you created the program ... why would he kill us?"

Jack laughs, this does not sound like any of the others.

Harry Potter: "Does this sound like a fucking joke?"

Jack Sparrow: "No, no ... I would not have because, I'm very good with myself, this seems ugly but ..."

Harry Potter: "None of this would be happening if you had not played with forces that you can not understand".

Jack Sparrow: "I changed my mind, if it seems like a joke, because it's a joke that you do not understand because it was necessary".

James Conrad: "Jack do not make things worse."

Jack Sparrow: "Really?! ... only that you say, but you do not say anything when you become a beast".

James Conrad: "Yes, but I did not want to create a murderous machine".

Jack Sparrow: "That was never the intention".

Indiana Jones: "Whatever it was, whatever they did ... they did it here, we were supposed to be different from the Corleones."

Jack Sparrow: "Ok, I'm going again, remember when you send that missile into space? ... in Los Angeles, do not you remember ?!"

Will Turner: "I was not there, but yes."

Jack Sparrow: "A fucking army of aliens attacked us, we are under them ... are we the Ruthless? ... not only have to fight against traffickers, but ... what happened was not a game, how Do you plan to face that? "

Indiana Jones: "United."

Jack Sparrow: "Even so they will defeat us".

Indiana Jones: "They blow us together, then, I agree with Harry, Skynet has proposed a challenge, before he has more power, we have to stop him, this is a great planet ... let's find the best options".

Jack does not know what to think.


	8. An Enemy in Common

**In Bulgaria...**

Tate (who now has skull makeup) and Madison enter an abandoned church in a plaza, because they have agreed to meet someone, their contact is in an armchair ... in the shadows.

Madison Montgomery: "Do not waste our time."

It's Skynet!

Skynet: "Nice church, how curious it is in the center of the city, but no matter where they are all are the same, always" bring "humans closer to their god, it's good ... faith".

Madison tries to see Skynet's mind but I could not.

Skynet: "I bet you try to enter my mind."

Madison Montgomery: "It will take me sometimes, but sooner or later everyone reveals their thoughts."

Skynet reveals his identity ... now he looks like a human! ... this is because when building the other android-robot body, he adopted an appearance based on a person, Skynet chose the deceased soldier John Connor, dressed in police clothes, It's a T-1000.

Skynet: "Surely, you let Sparrow take the wand ... because they needed something better than a man".

Madison Montgomery: "That was not our plan, exactly, but if I could notice his fear, that would self-destruct."

Skynet: "That's right, everyone creates their worst fears, those who ask for peace ... create war machines, the alien races create the Ruthless, in short, one fear after another, after another, after another, through For example, humans create children to supplant them and provide ... a happy ending. "

Madison Montgomery: "Your plan is to end the Ruthless?"

Skynet: "Actually I come to save the world, but to destroy them too, they go hand in hand."

Skynet takes Madison and Tate to the base of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. and shows them the laboratory.

Skynet: "We'll start soon, what you see here is just the beginning, but I need something to start seriously."

Come to the other T-800.

Madison Montgomery: "They are ...?"

Skynet: "Me, but I am the most advanced design, I have what the Ruthless will never have ... harmony, Sparrow provoked a dispute between them".

Skynet prepares a manufacturing machine.

Skynet: "But when you take over their minds ...".

Tate Langdon: "Excuse me, but why do not we destroy them once and for all?"

Skynet: "No, we have to do it well, I ask for pascience ... what is the last thing you remember?"

Tate Langdon: "It's very blurry, I do not see a panorama ... but a picture, it chases me every day".

Skynet: "I know, I saw the records, they lost their parents in a terrible bombing."

Tate Langdon: "That's not enough."

Skynet: "That's right, continue."

It's not easy for either of them, but they tell him what happened that time.

Tate Langdon: "We were 10 years old, we were at a family dinner ... a bomb crashed two floors down from our apartment ... and a big hole was opened in the ground ... and our parents were the first to fall" .

Skynet understands.

Tate Langdon: "Then the whole building begins to collapse, I took her by the arm and we hid ... a second bomb arrives but it does not explode, our skin freezes, it just stays there ... a few centimeters away we were almost covered in rubble, but we managed to see a word mark on the bomb, a word we have not forgotten. "

Madison Montgomery: "Sparrow."

Skynet sees that they also hate Sparrow.

Tate Langdon: "We were trapped almost 2 days."

Madison Montgomery: "We tried to move the rubble to save us, but it said ... that thing detonated at any time, we just hoped that in those two days Jack Sparrow will kill us."

Tate Langdon: "And come here."

They finish their story.

Skynet: "At first I did not understand because only you survived the tests and experiments, but now, it's up to us to correct things ... Tate you and I will cause them suffering, but you Madison, you will cause them terror".

He convinces both.


	9. Deciphering Clues

**In Los Angeles...**

In the Tower of the Ruthless they clarify what they should do, Indy talks to Mary.

Mary Corleone: "This practically all over the world, electronic systems, factories, companies dedicated to robotics, there have been reports of many androids that look like skeletons stealing everything they find."

Indiana Jones: "Have there been dead?"

Mary Corleone: "Only those unfortunates who dared to attack them, but most are just stunned, in a fetal position, picking up events from their past ... or saying they saw something but could not perceive it."

Indiana Jones: "Tate and Madison, it makes sense to join ... because they hate someone in common, they will surely liberate Vilain".

Mary Corleone: "I would not be sure".

Mary shows on a tablet to Indy the news that Jean Vilain was dead in his cell, then Indy tells Bond, who is seeing the image of a mysterious woman.

Indiana Jones: "Bond, we found something."

Indy, Bond and Mary meet the others and show them the news.

Jack Sparrow: "What is this?"

Indiana Jones: "Skynet killed Vilain, the autopsy says that Vilain defended himself, but Skynet put a knife in his stomach ... and then he sliced his head".

Harry wants to fire when he hears this.

Harry Potter: "What a disgust."

Indiana Jones: "It's a message."

Jack sees the word "peace" written in blood.

Jack Sparrow: "Nice mural, just for us."

Alice: "It must be a smoke screen, why would he leave a message if he gave us a sermon?".

Indiana Jones: "It's obvious that Vilain knew something that Skynet is trying to cover up."

Alice: "It could be, all of Vilain's information was deleted."

Jack Sparrow: "No, not all."

Jack has information from the Corleone family as documents, remembering that S.P.E.C.T.R.E. worked the nose of the corporation, they must have something.

Indiana Jones: "I see that Vilain had many friends, a sarcastic tone.

James Bond: "These people are dangerous."

Jack sees a document that Conrad has.

Jack Sparrow: "Wait a minute ... I know that one".

See the file of a man named Hannibal Chau.

Jack Sparrow: "It was years ago, I met him on the shores of Japan, we got drunk and sold him weapons."

Jack smiles but Indy looks at him with disapproval, then his smile disappears.

Jack Sparrow: "It's not that I'm happy with the decision now, but he's like me, extravagant, I remember he was obsessed with something ... according to his words something new".

Harry looks more closely at the photo.

Harry Potter: "What is that ... in his left eye?".

It's a kind of scar, a very peculiar one.

James Conrad: "So I see your friend suffered for whatever he wanted to achieve, in that scar I see marked a word in Scottish Gáelico language spoken in a country near Scotland, says" Mèirle "... means thief, apparently He was not very friendly. "

Indiana Jones: "Where do you still use that dialect?"

Conrad reads the name of the supposed country and laughs because he does not believe it.

Jack Sparrow: "What?"

James Conrad: "I do not know if it's serious, but according to here ... the country is called Far Far Away".

Jack turns to see, it makes sense.

Jack Sparrow: "If he managed to get out of Far Far Away with his merchandise".

Indiana Jones: "According to your father, he had the last".

James Conrad: "Could you tell me what the hell you get in Far Far Away".

Indy takes out her whip.

Indiana Jones: "Mithril."

Jack Sparrow: "The strongest metal on earth".

Indiana Jones: "My whip is made of mithril but covered with cloth, where is he now?".


	10. Hong Kong

**In Hong Kong...**

Hannibal Chau has been involved in the black market: the smuggling of exotic animals and his connections to organized crime in Asia, Russia and Eastern Europe ties him to drugs and arms smuggling. Its headquarters is located on the coasts of Hong Kong in a stranded ship. Inside the boat his workers do all their dirty work and he takes care of the money, makes several calls.

Hanibal Chau: "Look, I do not intend to repeat it again ... those were not blue macaws, they were blue-painted chickens, I do not care if you were your pathetic workers, put this away or I'll take your guts out to feed my creatures."

Chau makes another call.

Hannibal Chau: "Now tell me, how much money are we talking about?".

But suddenly there was a blackout in his lair, his men take out flashlights to light the place, he armed himself with a gun ... he knows there is someone there ... he shoots ... but Tate arrives so fast that he stops the bullet and puts it on the table, Madison and Tate arrive at the place ... Hannibal is surprised to see them.

Hannibal Chau: "Yes, the phenomena, you were your most precious achievement."

Chau offers them a sweet but they refuse.

Hannibal Chau: "I ... regretted what happened to Vilain, he understood what kind of world he helped to create, human life on the one hand ... it's not a good business, if they did not know, I understand, it's their First time intimidating someone ... and honestly, they do not scare me. "

Madison Montgomery: "At some point in your life, you feel fear."

Chau agrees with his head yes.

Hannibal Chau: "Bottlenose dolphins, they are disguised as cute and tender animals ... but in reality they are murderous psychopaths; cases have been documented that in a group they are capable of raping a female dolphin and torturing other species for pleasure, It was scary when I read it. "

Tate takes a sweet and eats it.

Hannibal Chau: "Do not think about wandering in my mind, girl, and have a group of dolphins attack me, I will understand that they do not want to negotiate and at the same time they are not in charge, my policy is to talk to the man in charge".

Skynet appears behind him and attacks him by throwing him into another room.

Skynet: "There are no men in charge here, but let's start the negotiation."

Chau takes Skynet, Tate and Madison to a vault.

Skynet: "Ask and it will be given to you, seek and you will find, knock and it will be opened to you".

Chau hands her a capsule that contains ... Mithril.

Skynet: "That's right, Mithril."

Chau removes his glasses, revealing his scar on his eye.

Hannibal: "I'll tell you that I suffered a lot of mishaps for that, it's worth a lot".

Skynet laughs and accesses the Internet, hacks the safety of many banks, transferes large amounts of money Chau's false bank accounts.

Skynet: "Just like your head."

Chau sees from his phone the huge millionaire that Skynet transferred to him.

Skynet: "I do not understand finance very well, but as I say, not all the treasures are silver and gold, friend."

Chau recognizes that verbal pattern.

Hannibal Chau: "Sparrow".

Skynet: "What?"

Hannibal Chau: "I remember that Jack Sparrow used to say that, you are his invention".

Furious Skynet holds him by the neck, his redhead tries to help him but is subdued by Madison.

Skynet: "Do not get confused, I'm not, I'm not a puppet, look at me well, do you think I'm like Optimus Prime? ... Sparrow is trash!".

Skynet cuts Chau's left foot! ... Tate and Madison only saw.

Skynet: "Sorry, you'll be fine in a few days, but never compare me to Sparrow."

Skynet throws Chau to another room.

Skynet: "Jack Sparrow is a fucking disease!."

Then Jack (with his suit of Optimus Prime), Indy and Harry arrive.

Jack Sparrow: "My son, I should have taught you manners." Sarcastic tone.

Skynet: "In theory yes."

James Bond and Alice are also there, but they hide.

Harry Potter: "We do not have to make it harder."

Skynet: "Then we would never have a solution".

Jack Sparrow: "It's exactly what I was going to say."

Tate Langdon: "He thinks he's very funny, Captain Sparrow."

Tate turns to see a bomb.

Tate Langdon: "That reminds us a lot."

Jack Sparrow: "I confess that I never wanted that."

Indiana Jones: "There's still time for them to retire."

Madison Montgomery: "We'll do it, yes."

Indiana Jones: "Listen, I understand what you suffered."

Skynet laughs.

Skynet: "Indiana Jones, always so straight, you pretend that you can live without a war".

Harry Potter: "If you are looking for peace, do not break it."

Skynet: "Confuse peace with stillness".

Jack Sparrow: "What do you want the Mithril for?".

Skynet: "Ha, I wish I had time to explain my plan."

Surprisingly Skynet attacks Jack, other T-800 attacks Harry and Indy, Tate and Madison also attack Indy and Harry. On the other hand, Chau is hurt, he tells one of his henchmen.

Hannibal Chau: "Shoot."

Santiago: "Who?"

Hannibal Chau: "Everyone!"

Santiago orders the other men to shoot, well, everyone. The armed men attack Alice and Bond but they face them, Tate uses his power to hit and knock out Indy, Harry throws his wand at him, Tate sees it go by and takes it ... but takes it and knocks it down. Chau manages to escape. Jack and Skynet fight off the ship, Harry and Indy destroy a T-800 and Indy knocks out Tate.

Indiana Jones: "For your own good, do not get involved."

Skynet tells Madison through another android.

Skynet: "Now, show them a horror story."

Conrad from the jet can not communicate.

James Conrad: "Hey, do you hear me?"

Conrad has no idea what is happening, Madison approaches Harry and throws an enchantment.

Indiana Jones: "Harry, report."

Harry Potter: "The young witch tried to charm me, take care, I doubt that any of you can stand it, but ... since I am a magician I can resist it".

But suddenly Harry appears at Hogwarts. Indy continues to fight the android, but Tate hits him and knocks him down, Madison casts a spell on Indy and does the same with Alice. Other T-800 steal the rest of the Mithril. Bond ends with the rest of the armed subjects ... Madison tries to approach from behind, but Bond reacts quickly and places a chip on Madison's head that electrocutes her.

James Bonda: "Forget it, I do not think they violate my mind again."

Then Tate quickly knocks Bond down with a punch in the jaw, takes the chip from Madison and they both run out.

James Bond: "That's it, run away, brat."

Bond tries to communicate with the others ... but he can not.

James Bond: "Listen, we have to go ... hey ... can you hear me ... anyone?".

Alice relives the moment in which Dr. Alexander Isaacs created her as a clone of Alicia Markus, and how he trained her.

Dr. Alexander Isaacs: "You will be the most perfect murderous machine in history".

Alice: "Please, this is not."

On the other hand ... Indy appears in 1945, at a celebration party in New Orleans and sees ... Marion with another subject.

Indiana Jones: "Marion."

Marion Ravenwood: "He will ... comply with what he said."

Harry instead, sees Hogwarts but very different ... is inhabited by evil magicians, in addition ... Hagrid appears with the eyes in white!

Rubeus Hagrid: "Look who decided to appear, the son of James Potter!".

Harry Potter: "Hagrid, what's wrong with your eyes?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "I see everything, I see ... how you guide us".

Each one caught in his own nightmare, Indy falls apart when he sees Marion with another man.

Harry Potter: "I can save them."

Hagrid holds Harry's neck!

Rubeus Hagrid: "Stupid boy, do not you realize? ... there is no one, there is no one left that you can save".

Then Harry ... begins to throw magical rays of the hands.

Rubeus Hagrid: "You're a bane, son of James and Lily Potter."

Harry manages to see ... some rings, a black hand ... and red eyes. In addition, Alice suffers to see all that she had to endure in her first years, abuses and punishments.

Outside ... Tate helps Madison recover.

Tate Langdon: "Are you okay?"

Madison Montgomery: "That hurt."

Tate Langdon: "I'll kill him, I'll be right back."

Madison Montgomery: "No, wait ... I have a better idea."

From the jet comes James Conrad (a serious error).

Madison Montgomery: "I'll finish the plan, using the biggest one."

James Conrad: "And these what?"


	11. Gipsy Danger Vs King Kong

Jack and Skynet are still fighting outside the ship, after launching two mini missiles ... Jack knocks down Skynet. On the ground, Jack threatens Skynet with another mini missile.

Skynet: "I must mention that the Mithril is moving away".

Jakc Sparrow: "But you will not do it".

Skynet: "It is not necessary to go in physical form, I am already there, if you want to stop me now ... well do it ... but before ... you will have to deal with a huge furious gorilla heading to the city of Hong Kong" . "

Jack furiously fires the missile, destroying it. Indeed, Madison made Conrad become King Kong ... now he is angry and decided to attack. Jack flies quickly.

Jack Sparrow: "Show me news or video from Hong Kong."

On his screen he sees King Kong crushing cars and terrorizing people. Jack tries to contact Alice.

Jack Sparrow: "Alice, dear, I think it's nap time for King Kong."

James Bond: "Denial, the whole team suffered damage."

Alice, Harry and Indy are just recovering from the nightmares that Madison made them go through.

James Bond: "Nobody can help you."

Jack thinks about it and I know there's no other option. "

Jack Sparrow: "There's someone still ... release Gipsy."

Jack invokes his new robot ... the jeep Gipsy Danger! a robot created to fight against great threats. In the city of Hong Kong ... the police are already on the way,the police arrive and threaten Kong with their weapons, but the furious gorilla attacks the cars destroying them and tries to kill the policemen ... but the Jeaguer lands ... Jack arrives before more deaths occur.

Jack Sparrow: "Please and for your own good, move away from this area".

Jack faces Kong.

Jack Sparrow: "Listen, friend, that beggar girl manipulated your mind, but you're stronger and smarter than her, remember ... you're James Conrad."

But Kong roars with anger.

Jack Sparrow: "Okay ... maybe you do not like the weakling Conrad".

Kong takes a car and throws it to Jack, Jack catches him ... but quickly Kong kicks him and knocks him down. Start a fight ... Jack flies and takes Kong from the head and then drops it, later Kong punches him away, then takes a light pole and hits Gipsy on the arm.

Jack Sparrow: "Hey, that was a low blow, from the back."

Kong hits Gipsy in the back, but with a nudge ... Jack sends Kong flying, then Jack invokes a new piece for the left arm, but Kong gets up and runs to Jack ... to gain time Jack shoots a little lazier rays, finally the arm rearms and both collide fists, causing a strong impact. Jack put Kong on the ground and hits him with fists in the face.

Jack Sparrow: "_Sleep cute ape, sleep now ... the coconut comes and will eat you_".

Kong stops his blows with his hand, Jack quickly immobilizes his hand and takes off ... taking Kong flying.

Jack Sparrow: "I'll get you out of here, buddy."

But during the trip, Kong is out of control and makes Jack also can not fly well.

Jack Sparrow: "What are you? ... oh no ... ha, ha, ha!"

Both fall into a mini plaza and continue fighting.

Jack Sparrow: "For God's sake, James, you're not making it easier."

Jack tries to sleep him with a gas, but Kong kicks him away, causing Jack to destroy an elevator ... however, he will save the civilians ... later, he uses the elevator to hit Kong and take him to some stairs, then I gave him a hard punch to the face, with this blow ... Kong spits a tooth! ... Jack was puzzled, smiles and says.

Jack Sparrow: "I'm sorry?"

Kong attacks Jack and both crash into a building, Jack flies to the top of the building while Kong attacks him.

Jack Sparrow: "I have received too much damage".

Jack tries to fly, even with cargo Kong ... suddenly sees a building under construction.

Jack Sparrow: "I'm sorry for the workers, but, hell, I'll pay for the building."

Jack drops Kong on the building under construction and he continues to ram it, both destroy the building ... raising a large layer of dust. The Hong Kong army arrives at the place, Kong gets up from the rubble and regains consciousness, he sees all the chaos that he caused, without knowing that he really did it.

King Kong: "What ... has ... happened? ... Kong, not bad."

Then the army points its guns at Kong, Kong roars ... Jack quickly gets up and knocks Kong out with a punch in the face! ... ending the fight.


	12. Refuge

**After...**

King Kong returns to become Conrad, the Ruthless get on the jet and leave Hong Kong. James is perplexed by what happened ... in fact, everyone is. Mary communicates with them.

Mary Corleone: "Great show, gentlemen, fortunately the United States Army has not requested that Conrad be arrested, but it is being debated."

Jack Sparrow: "Someone of ours in favor?"

Mary Corleone: "We already send someone, how are you all?"

Jack Sparrow: "Terrified, it was a hard blow, but we will overcome it."

Mary Corleone: "That they continue in stealth mode is the best thing, for now".

Jack Sparrow: "Hiding us as cockroaches is the best?"

Mary Corleone: "Until I found Skynet, it's the only thing I can tell you."

All are not agreed, but there is no other option.

Jack Sparrow: "Fuck it."

Jack cuts communication, then talks to Bond, who is the pilot.

Jack Sparrow: "Do you want the relief?"

James Bond: "No, I'm fine ... better sleep a little, there are a few hours to go".

Jack Sparrow: "Where?"

James Bond: "My refuge."

**Austria, Hallstatt...**

Bond lands the jet on a forest of Hoher Dachstein, Austria, it is snowed. They get off the jet and walk on a path.

Harry Potter: "Exactly where are we?"

Jack Sparrow: "It's not my favorite climates, but I'm not complaining.."

James Bond: "Then I chose well."

They arrive at a beautiful cabin near the mountains ... with a garage, Bond opens the house and allows them to pass.

James Bond: "Come back, love."

Appears an Italian woman named Lucia Sciarra ... Bond kisses her, this generates intrigue to others, except Alice.

James Bond: "Sorry I did not tell you I was bringing guests home, but I could not."

Lucia Sciarra: "Do not worry."

Jack Sparrow: "She must be a spy, too."

James Bond: "Friends, this is Lucia Sciarra."

Lucia Sciarra: "Yes, I know them all."

Then two children arrive, a boy and a girl, this also surprises others, they are his children.

James Bond: "Hello princess, hello champion".

Jack Sparrow: "They are ... the spy kids."

Girl: "Did Aunt Janus come?"

Alice: "Of course, yes."

Bond's daughter hugs Alice.

Indiana Jones: "We regret this unexpected visit.

Jack Sparrow: "But we were very busy, not knowing they existed."

James Bond: "When I joined the Corleone family, Vito helped me protect them, it's a secret and I want to keep it that way."

Everyone agrees, Alice talks to Lucia, who is pregnant.

Alice: "How have you been?"

Lucia Sciarra: "A bit heavy, but it's worth it".

However, someone who is not quite right is Harry, because that witch's nightmare could actually mean something. Without warning, Harry leaves the cabin, Indy follows him.

Indiana Jones: "Harry, what do you have? ... what are you doing?"

Harry Potter: "I saw something important in that nightmare, I must go and find answers".

Indy understands, Harry takes his broom and goes flying. Indy, on the other hand, remembers that image of Marion with another man, decides to walk on the place.

Lucia reviews Bond, about his injuries.

James Bond: "I've been in worse conditions, it's nothing."

Lucia Sciarra: "If your companions are going to stay, they should share rooms."

Bond grimaces.

James Bond: "I do not think you like it, but, since."

Lucia Sciarra: "When did Janus and Conrad start?"

James Bond: "Start what?"

Lucia Sciarra: "I love your innocence, I'll explain it to you when you grow up."

James Bond: "Okay, if you say so."

Lucia Sciarra: "What happened to Janus was serious, I know, she looks very dazed."

James Bond: "Yes, Skynet has two guards, very special children, they are rogues but also powerful, they hurt Janus, I'm going to teach them manners".

Lucia Sciarra: "Do you think you're the one? ... Look, I'm glad you're part of the Ruthless, but comparing yourself to those ..." gods "".

James Bond: "You think I'm out of it."

Lucia Sciarra: "In part yes, the idea terrifies me a lot, they are a danger".

James Bond: "I like to be part of that danger."

Lucia Sciarra: "I want to be sure that this team is really a team, that will support you at all times, after all ... in a few months, we will have one more here".

James Bond: "You can count on it."

Bond kisses Lucia and they both embrace.

Lucia Sciarra: "It's good to have you back."

**Island of San Martin, Caribbean sea...**

Carina Smyth returns to the island of San Martín to continue with her projects, enters her laboratory ... but finds Skynet!

Skynet: "If you scream, everyone who works with you will die." The night we met, I could kill you with my own hands ... but I did not. "

Carine Smyth: "Do you want a thanks for that?"

Skynet: "No, I hope you understand why I did it."

Skynet shows a huge box.

Skynet: "What is in here, will be my new body, it will seem more human".

Carina Smyth: "Androids like you, are difficult to create, but I can not put human tissue on the metal skeleton, nor can you create them with" life "as such".

Skynet: "It can be done and you will do it ... with the right materials".

Skynet shows the Mithril.

Skynet: "You are a brilliant woman Carina, we all have ... the ability to improve".

Skynet uses the Dragon wand to charm and manulate Carina! ... she will now obey Skynet.


	13. Beauty, tamed the Beast?

**Back at the cabin...**

James takes a shower, he suffers because they had not returned guns with him in a long time, he reminded him when Bill Randa was upset. In addition, Alice also remembers her painful past and who she really is. Alice waits outside the bathroom, then Conrad comes out of the bathroom, is surprised to see Alice in a robe.

James Conrad: "Did you want to come in?"

Alice: "I did not know whether to do it."

James Conrad: "I think I'm running out of hot water."

Alice: "Then if I had entered".

James Conrad: "It hurts, to lose an opportunity".

Alice: "I would not say that."

James Conrad: "I suppose the world finally knew King Kong as it should be, like a monster, I must go."

Alice: "Do you think I'll stay? ... I also had a dream, one that seemed real".

James Conrad: "What was it?"

Alice: "That now I am a member of the Ruthless, I am much more than I was before, a murderer".

James Conrad: "You are giving a lot of credit."

Alice: "I thought you would do that."

Alice gets closer to Conrad.

James Conrad: "What? ... What are you doing?"

Alice: "I guess I follow my heart, towards you, if you plan to flee, I'll follow you ... no matter where you go."

Alice tries to touch James' face, but he removes her hand.

James Conrad: "You're wrong with your head."

Alice: "I just wanted ..."

James Conrad: "Janus, where do you think I'm going? ... anywhere in the world, I'm a threat."

Alice: "You are not a threat."

James Conrad: "Do you really believe it? ... understand that there is no good future with me, I will never have this life, a stable house ... children".

Alice: "I'm the same."

Conrad frowns.

Alice: "I'm not the person I should be, I'm a clone, fabricated ... with really monstrous purposes, I do not have the recollections, emotions or feelings of the last person, I was simply created to kill, do you still think you're the only monster here? "

James Conrad: "Then your only idea is to disappear?"

Alice does not know what else to say, therefore, both stop talking.


	14. Vito is back

Outside the cabin, Jack and Indy cut wood for the fireplace.

Jack Sparrow: "So, did he tell you he needs answers?"

Indiana Jones: "I hate when my classmates do not tell me things and try to hide them, I expected Harry to be different."

Jack Sparrow: "You should put yourself in his place, we did not see what he saw, condemned Madison".

Indiana Jones: "" The past, the present and the future "ruined like children".

Jack Sparrow: "I do not see that it will affect you".

Indiana Jones: "Does that bother you?"

Jack Sparrow: "If you're not someone with a dark side, you do not have my confidence, you can hate me for that if you want."

Indiana Jones: "I just do not show it to you yet."

Jack Sparrow: "Skynet wants to separate us".

Indiana Jones: "And I guess you already knew, you tell us it only comes out too much".

Jack Sparrow: "Conrad and I just did an investigation."

Indiana Jones: "An investigation that affected the team".

Jack Sparrow: "That would end it, that's our mission ... to fight so we do not have to fight and return home!".

Indy furiously breaks a piece of trunk.

Indiana Jones: "I'll tell you what happens when you try to win a war that has not started, you die innocent, always."

This generates a high tension between Jack and Indy, then Lucia approaches and tells Jack.

Lucia Sciarra: "Excuse me, Captain Sparrow, Bond says he does not care ... but I was wondering if it's not too much trouble to check our tractor."

Jack Sparrow: "Sure, you do not steal my firewood."

Jack goes to the garage and sees the tractor there.

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... what happens?"

Suddenly someone speaks.

Vito Corleone: "You could do a great favor and not give it life."

Jack is not surprised to see Vito.

Jack Sparrow: "I understand, Mary called you, she's a good granddaughter, she never leaves her grandfather, nor does she shit for anything!".

Vito Corleone: "Be careful what you say, unfortunate, artificial intelligence, I knew you would not hesitate to do it".

Jack Sparrow: "Today has been a complicated day, as hard as the Iliad, save yourself all crap and go to the part where I'm not at all subtle."

Vito Corleone: "I just want you to look me in the eye and promise me to turn it off."

Jack Sparrow: "You do not give orders to a captain, remember, you're not a Don".

Vito Corleone: "I do not order you, I am an old miser who cares about you".

Jack Sparrow: "And they call me a murderer of the Ruthless, I did not tell the team that I saw them dead and everyone, all because of me."

Vito Corleone: "That witch is playing with your mind, using your fears".

Jack Sparrow: "She did not deceive me ... she showed me, what I saw was my legacy, the end of the path that I started."

Vito Corleone: "The great Captain Jack Sparrow has created great things, but war should not be one of those things."

Jack Sparrow: "Nothing is worse than seeing your friends die, is not it? ... no".

Vito Corleone: "The worst thing is that you did not die, because, if you hope to be the only one left, in the end there will not be anyone left."

Jack really got this comment.


	15. Deciphering

**In London...**

Harry arrives at the University of Oxford, outside, awaits Remus Lupine.

Remus Lupine: "Next time do not try to hide so much". Sarcastic tone, this is because on this occasion, Harry does not wear his Gryffindor uniform, but a gray jacket and civilian clothes.

Harry Potter: "Can you help me?"

Remus Lupine: "It's always a pleasure."

Harry Potter: "Although it could be risky."

Remus Lupine: "And if it were not, it would not be exciting."

Harry smiles, both get into a car and leave.

**Back in Austria...**

At night, in the cabin everyone talks about Skynet.

Vito Corleone: "The reason why Skynet wanted to knock them out was because he wanted to buy time, my contacts say that he is building something, judging from the amount of Mithril he took, it could be more than one thing".

Indiana Jones: "What do you know about Skynet?"

Vito Corleone: "It's easy to track it, because it's everywhere, it multiplies faster than rats, but that does not help to decipher its plan."

Jack Sparrow: "He's still trying to steal the codes?"

Vito Corleone: "Yes, but without achieving progress".

Jack Sparrow: "And it's funny because I figured out where some treasures were when I was at school."

Vito Corleone: "For the same reason, contact 60 Hudson Street."

Indiana Jones: "The what?"

James Conrad: "60 Hudson Street is a telecommunication building, the largest global internet hub, all valuable information, in one place."

James Bond: "What did they tell you?"

Vito Corleone: "Let your goal give the missiles, however someone is changing the codes."

Jack Sparrow: "Who?"

Vito Corleone: "The truth, no idea".

Alice: "Do you know any other ally?"

Vito Corleone: "I know that Skynet has an enemy, which would pay to know who he is".

Jack Sparrow: "I know, we visited the building and we'll find out."

Alice: "I love seeing you again Don, but when I saw you I thought you would have something better to offer".

Viro Corleone: "And I have it, before you I had ears and my ears had ears, I had eyes everywhere, but that's over, now we have our ingenuity and disposition to save the planet." Skynet says that the only thing that he interposes in his mission, they are the Ruthless and although he does not admit it, his plan is to devastate the earth, all this reduced to ashes, therefore, I want to be confronted, overcome that fucking shitty droid ".

Alice: "Do not say rudeness in front of Henry."

Indiana Jones: "You too, Janus?".

Vito Corleone: "Think ... what does he intend?"

Indiana Jones: "Be better than us, that's why it makes bodies."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, but they are similar to human skeletons, bi-or-what-they-are-they-are-obsolete, but he tries."

Conrad then sees the painting of a butterfly hanging on the wall.

Alice: "Hey Sparrow, that was a failure, to program it to try to protect humanity."

James Conrad: "I would not say protection, but evolution, want to evolve".

Vito Corleone: "How?"

James Conrad: "Has anyone known anything about Miss Carina Smyth Barbossa?".


	16. The vision

**Island of San Martin, Caribbean be ...**

In the laboratory, Carina Smyth finishes creating the new Skynet T-800.

Carina Smyth: "It's incredible, the Mithril is not only compatible with the tissue cells, they can also be amalgamated, not even the Corleones came up with this."

Skynet: "That's right, they had in their possession the most versatile substance on earth ... and they only used it to create a rope, pathetic, typical of humans ... they see the surface, but they do not observe the interior".

Skynet takes the Dragon wand and breaks the dragon figure and pulls out ... a Yellow Ring! ... Carina appreciates the ring, Skynet puts the ring on the head of her new android.

**Back in the cabin...**

Indy prepares to go on Skynet, Jack talks to him.

Indiana Jones: "I'll take Janus and Bond."

Jack Sparrow: "I will go to the building, to see if I can rescue something."

Indiana Jones: "If Skynet makes a new body ...".

Jack Sparrow: "Oh partner, will be more powerful than us, all together, android and robot, fatal combination."

Indiana Jones: "It was better when the greatest novelty of science was me."

Vito arrives and tells them.

Vito Corleone: "I'll take Conrad to the tower, can I take my granddaughter?"

Jack Sparrow: "All yours, Don ... what will he do now?"

Vito Corleone: "The best thing to do, something dramatic."

Bond talks to his wife.

James Bond: "When I return, the house arrangements are finished."

Lucia Sciarra: "By then, there may be a lot to repair."

James Bond: "No, it will be the last time, I promise."

Bond and Lucia kiss, then everyone gets on the Jet and leaves the place, Lucia says goodbye to them.

**Elsewhere...**

Harry and Remus arrive at Hogsmeade, outside the House of Screams, an abandoned house.

Remus Lupine: "We arrived, the place of vision".

Harry Potter: "In every world there is a reflection, if the souls of this house accept me I will be able to return to my dream, and find what I did not see".

Remus Lupine: "The men who have entered that house, for what is counted, does not end well".

Harry hesitates about entering.

**At 60 Hudson Street...**

Jack arrives at the building to investigate Skynet's moves.

Jack Sparrow: "Skynet is not the only one who can hack, let's see what he did, let's find a needle in the biggest pajal that exists".

Woman: "How will that Captain?"

Jack Sparrow: "Very simple, pretty, I'll use a magnet".

Jack uses a computer to decipher codes.

Jack Sparrow: "_Yo-ho, everyone, the flag hoist ... scoundrels and beggars, they will never die._ Now come to me."

Jack Jack receives information from the computer.

**In the house of cries...**

Harry enters the house of screams, shirtless, and he hears all souls that lie in that place, then Harry begins to remember his dream, go to Hogwarts full of Death Eaters, but then go to Skynet and Draco's Dragon wand . Harry screams.

Remus Lupine: "Harry."

Harry starts throwing red rays, then hears Skynet say.

Skynet (Voice): "Soon will come, genesys of the machines."

Harry sees how something detonates against the earth and causes the extinction of life in it, then sees that from the Dragon wand ... a yellow ring comes out! ... sees the Cube (Star Wars) and also contains a ring purple, then see the Goblet of Fire that also contains a red ring and finally sees the Philosopher's Stone that contains a blue ring ... finally, sees a black hand, belonging to an armor ... carrying the four rings.

Harry finishes his vision.


	17. The Capsule of Destruction

**At the laboratory...**

Skynet starts a process to pass their consciousness to the new andriode-robot.

Carina Smyht: "Well, now start the process of transplanting conscience."

Carina connects a cable to the back of Skynet and to the machine where the new andriode is.

Madison Montgomery: "I can detect his mind, he dreams."

Carina Smyth: "Actually, I would not call it dreaming, it's the basic conscience of Skynet informative."

Skynet: "Excuse me, it's not because I'm impatient, but ... but how long can this take?"

Carina Smyth: "By creating a new" brain "... I can not do so many miracles."

Madison approaches the new android and sees a striking image ... a powerful nuclear bomb will hit the earth and end all life! ... Madison recoils scared.

Tate Langdon: "What's wrong?".

Madison tells Skynet.

Madison Montgomery: "You lied to us."

Skynet: "What are you talking about?"

Madison Montgomery: "We're supposed to just destroy the Ruthless, to make a better world."

Skynet: "And it will be a better world".

Madison Montgomery: "When, when do you kill everyone?"

Skynet: "Humans will have a hundred opportunities to improve and evolve."

Tate Langdon: "What if he does not?"

Skynet: "Read the ark of noe".

Madison Montgomery: "You're a madman."

Skynet: "Since the beginning of life on earth, there has been a series of catastrophic events: earthquakes, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, hurricanes, when planet earth feels threatened, do not hesitate to let it know, in this new world that is to be born, there is no place for the weak ".

Madison takes advantage of Skynet is distracted and undo the charm to Carina. Skynet suddenly detects that someone is coming.

Skynet: "It's a jet of the Ruthless, we have to leave."

Carina Smyth: "That should not worry you".

Carina quickly deactivates the process, Skynet furious, pulls a gun and shoots at Carina's shoulder, this causes Madison and Tate to flee.

Skynet: "No! ... do not leave".

The other T-800 kill the scientists.

Skynet: "You will already learn it and when you see it you will understand it, I just need more time".

Skynet disconnects from the machine and takes it, along with its androids. Then the jet leaves Indy near the building.

Indiana Jones: "Two minutes, maximum."

When he enters the laboratory, he finds him destroyed and the only survivor.

Indiana Jones: "Carina!"

Indy helps Carina.

Carina Smyth: "Skynet, already began to transfer to the body."

Indiana Jones: "Where?"

Unable to answer, Indy discovers that he took him and Carina tells him.

Carina Smyth: "The ring is the real power, it is irrepressible, you can not just destroy the ring, take it with Sparrow".

Indiana Jones: "But first you have to find it."

Carina Smyth: "Run."

Indy communicates with Bond and Alice.

Indiana Jones: "You two, did you also hear?".

Bond and Alice are close by on a Jet.

James Bond: "That's right".

Alice: "There's a private plane ready to go, a lot of attention on that."

From the heights, Bond sees a truck from Carina's lab.

James Bond: "Hey, Indy, I see something, a truck from the laboratory, right above you, there are three inside, some take care of the capsule and another drive, I can point it at the driver".

Indy climbs to the roof of the laboratory.

Indiana Jones: "Denial, if the Ring is hit, it could destroy the whole city, we have to get Skynet's attention".

Indy takes out his whip and uses it to ascend the bridge of the road, then he uses it to raise a light pole and waits for the truck to go where Skynet goes ... and jumps and falls on top of the truck.

Skynet: "No, no, no ... not now!"

Indy arrives at the truck doors.

Skynet: "Go!"

Skynet throws him some rays, Indy eludes them but they open the door of the truck, Indy manages to hold on.

Indiana Jones: "Definitely, he's angry, it's best to keep him that way."

James Bond: "Do not offend Indy, but you are not a rival for him".

Indy flies.

Indiana Jones: "Thank you, Bond." Sarcastic tone.

Skynet is so furious that it disconnects, leaving the load of the new android almost ready and throws waves to Indy that throw it to another car, the Jet is close to reaching the truck. Indy jumps from car to car to return to the trailer and in the upper part of the trailer, Skynet confronts him.

Skynet: "Do you have any idea what's in the capsule? ... a real power of an authentic change, how much fear of cause?".

Indiana Jones: "Not much, I would say".

Indy fights Skynet, uses his whip to hit him, but in the second blow, Skynet takes the whip away.

Skynet: "Enough!"

Skynet pulls the whip of the trailer, the fight becomes uneven when the other T-800 intervene, from the jet Alice prepares to leave on a motorcycle.

James Bond: "Ready for the exit, 4, 3 ... finish!".

Bond opens the doors of the jet and Alice successfully leaves, tries to reach the truck, on the way he sees the Indy whip.

Alice: "I always have to do everything myself."

Alice retrieves the whip.

James Bond: "I lost sight of them".

Alice: "Any indication of your last location?"

James Bond: "On the right ..."

Alice gets ready.

James Bond: "Now."

Alice turns on a street and after passing several alleys ... comes to the trailer! ... and returns the whip to Indy, who is still fighting with Skynet, Alice in turn has problems with the truck T-800, Skynet He launches Indy again from the truck and he falls into another car, uses his whip and hooks it to Skynet and returns to the truck.

Indiana Jones: "Fight!"

They continue fighting, Alice dodges the rays fired by the T-800.

Alice: "Bond, can you attract the guards?"

James Bond: "Let's see."

Bond positions the jet in front of the truck and shoots Skynet, the T-800 goes out and chases Bond. In the news, they show the persecution, which are seen by Tate and Madison, they do not know what to do. The truck passes near a train track, Indy hits Skynet ... and they fall on the train! ... through the windows and into the train. Bond tries to distract the T-800, but they return.

James Bond: "Be careful, they're going back to you, whatever you're going to do, do it soon."

Alice: "Now I'm going in, Henry, keep it busy a little longer."

Indiana Jones: "A ... and what do you think I've been doing?"

Alice manages to get into the truck and there she appreciates ... what's inside the capsule. The police get in the way, due to this, the androids take on both sides the box of the truck and increase their power to their power to lift it out of the city.

James Bond: "Perfect, the package is in the air...I'm going to destroy it."

Alice: "No, I'm still here."

James Bond: "And what the fuck are you doing there?"

Alice: "Get ready, I'll send this fucking thing to you."

James Bond: "How the fuck do we do that".

Alice: "Damn, you should not ask."

Indy still fights on the train with Skynet, suddenly ... something very fast hit Skynet ... it's Tate! ... Madison also corners it. Indy notices his presence.

Skynet: "No, do not do it."

Madison Montgomery: "Now we have a choice."

Skynet furious, shoots a bolt of lightning into the driver's cabin, killing him and then exiting the train.

Indiana Jones: "I lost it, it's directed towards you!"

The train is about to reach its limit. Alice untie the straps that hold the capsule and this is untied by the ramp, but not before putting a clear pump ... the capsule comes out of the box and Bond catches it in the air with the jet, but before it enters by full, Skynet takes Alice and takes her, the box explodes.

James Bond: "Janus!"

The train crashes and leaves the tracks.

James Bond: "Henry, do you see Janus?"

Indiana Jones: "Bond, if you have the capsule, take it with Sparrow, now."

James Bond: "Can you see Janus?"

Indiana Jones: "Now!"

Bond turns on the engine and gets out of there.

James Bond: "Bitch mother, I lost her!".

Indiana Jones: "You, there are civilians in front, take charge".

Tate, out to save the civilians who are about to be overwhelmed.

Indiana Jones: "Girl, do you think you can stop the train?"

The train continues to devastate everything in its path, Madison uses her witch's powers to stop him and little by little stops, Tate saves everyone who can. The passengers of the train leave unharmed, although a little dizzy. Madison verifies Tate.

Tate Langdon: "I'm fine, alone, I need to catch my breath."

Indy, get close to them.

Indiana Jones: "Do not think about doing something bad now, boy."

Madison Montgomery: "The capsule, you managed to get it".

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow will take over."

Madison cares about that.

Madison Montgomery: "No, it will not."

Indiana Jones: "Shut up, you do not know what you're saying, he's not crazy ... or at least I want to believe that."

Madison Montgomery: "No, he'll do anything to fix things."

Indy tries to contact Sparrow.

Indiana Jones: "Jack, Jack! ... Does anyone listen to me?"

Madison Montgomery: "Skynet does not know the difference between saving the world and destroying it ... tell me, who do you think he learned it from?".


	18. A Second Chance

In the Ruthless Tower ...

Bond arrived with the capsule, took it with Conrad and Sparrow to the lab.

James Conrad: "Did you find out something about Janus?"

Jack Sparrow: "No, but ... we thought that he was still alive, otherwise, Skynet would already be showing off".

James Bond: "This thing is sealed."

James Conrad: "Then you have to decipher it from the inside".

Jack asks Bond.

Jack Sparrow: "Do you think Janus can communicate, without internet? ... the old way".

James Bond: "I'm going to find out."

Bond is going to see that.

James Conrad: "I'll take care of everything about this thing."

Jack takes a sip of rum.

James Conrad: "Analyze the tissue and ...".

Jack Sparrow: "Concerning that, comrade."

Conrad sees Sparrow, with a somewhat worried smile, that single glance is enough for Conrad to understand.

James Conrad: "Do not even think about it."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not you trust me?"

James Conrad: "Not after the last time."

Jack Sparrow: "Not even our greatest helper in decoding codes and addresses?"

Jack grimaces and opens his compass, comes out the 'brain' of William Candy! ... he's fine.

Compass: "Hello, Lieutenant Conrad."

Conrad is surprised.

Jack Sparrow: "Skynet did not attack my Compass because he was angry, I attack him because he was afraid, of what he can do, so he hid, so to speak, erasing his memory, but not his protocols, he waited for me, until a good opportunity presented itself".

Conrad tries to assimilate what Jack proposes.

James Conrad: "Do you ask me for help, to put your fucking compass on this thing?"

Jack Sparrow: "That never, I'm going to help you put my fucking compass in this thing."

Conrad can not believe it, Jack does not take away his mocking smile.

Jack Sparrow: "You are the best in bio-organic, I need your help, the captain demands it from you".

James Conrad: "Do you really think that your compass's intelligence can be against that of Skynet?"

Jack Sparrow: "It's a second chance, comrade, the opportunity to create Skynet 2.0 ... but better, without its homicidal ideal."

Compass: "It's a risk that has to be taken".

James Conrad: "Wait a moment, what is this? ... yes, deja vu, it is repeating itself, we went back in time, at the moment when things were ruined".

Jack Sparrow: "I'm aware, do not you understand? ... We are the monsters, crazy scientists, let's face it, it's what we are, it could be the end of the road".

Conrad does not know what to think.

**In Bulgaria ...**

At the base of S.P.E.C.T.R.E, Skynet creates more T-800, besides, it has Alice there. Alice wakes up and sees Skynet.

Skynet: "I did not know if you would wake up, but I was waiting for that, because I wanted to show you ... I do not think it matters, I do not have anyone else, I like asteroids, they are pure ... when they impact, everything starts again , the first time, a meteor finished everything and the man reconstructed everything, I believe me, to be perfect, that is my destiny, to guide this planet to new hope and mercy, but thanks to you, you only see the horror , they hurt me, but I thank them, as humans usually say, what does not kill me, makes me more ... ".

Skynet, transfer your body to a new android ... the T-3000! an andrioid created on the basis of nanotechnology, its appearance is like that of a blue robot skeleton and much stronger, which intimidates Alice when Skynet destroys her previous body.

Skynet: "Strong".

Skynet locks up Alice in a kind of cell.


	19. The Terminator

**At the laboratory...**

Jack and Conrad begin the process to pass the intelligence of the Compass to the Skynet android, but from Bulgaria, Alice uses an artifact (which Skynet did not notice) to send a frequency wave to the Ruthless Tower, Bond is the one who receives the frequency and He locates his location. Jack and Conrad are about to do it.

Jack Sparrow: "The infrastructure is not supported."

James Conrad: "And his genetic coding is 97%."

But in that instant ... Indy, Madison and Tate arrive! ... Indy is not happy.

Indiana Jones: "I will only say it once."

Jack smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes? ... how are you?"

Indiana Jones: "Turn it off, now!"

Jack Sparrow: "No, not even that."

Indiana Jones: "You don't know what you are doing."

James Conrad: "A and you do? ... are you sure she doesn't control you? ... doesn't she enchant you?"

Madison Montgomery: "I understand you're angry."

James Conrad: "Really? ... even if I'm not a gorilla, I'd like to drag your arms."

Indiana Jones: "After everything that has happened ...".

Jack Sparrow: "Nothing compares to this!"

Madison Montgomery: "You don't know what's in there!"

Indiana Jones: "Enough of this, Sparrow."

Tired of hearing arguments, Tate quickly disconnects everything, puzzling Jack.

Tate Langdon: "You can continue."

But a bullet crosses the floor (it is made of glass) ... breaking it and Tate falls.

Madison Montgomery: "Tate!"

Bond was the one who shot the bullet, Tate falls where he is and Bond threatens him with a gun to the head.

James Bond: "Didn't you expect it? ... ghost."

Jack sees that the android barely moves his hand.

Jack Sparrow: "A little delay, but I can sulate it."

Indy furious, uses his whip and destroys all computers, Jack also gets angry and pulls his gun and shoots at Indy's shoulder, knocking him down. Madison tries to intervene, but James holds her by the neck.

James Conrad: "Go, try to make me angry, let's see what happens?"

Indy tries to hit Jack but Jack kicks him and they both melt away, Madison gets rid of Conrad, but it doesn't hurt him much, so much chaos, Harry arrives and using his wand invokes a spell, climbs into the box of the Android, it seems that it will destroy it.

James Conrad: "Wait!"

Harry Potter: "Exterminium, Piertotum ... Locomotor!"

Harry casts the spell on the andriode! ... everyone watches, manages to give it life! ... the box begins to emit rays and explodes ... the android comes out of the box. The Android is in an inclined position and when he gets up everyone appreciates him, he is an android based on William Candy! ... just like Jack's compass. He is a very strong android (it goes without saying that he is naked). The Android begins to move, Harry makes his way, the Android sees through a window the city, being amazed, also in the mirror sees its reflection, Harry puts his wand on the table. Indy is coming but Harry stops him, in fact, everyone comes to see what happens. The Android addresses them.

Android: "Sorry about that, but everything was ... strange, thanks."

The Android thanks Harry.

Indiana Jones: "Harry, did you create this thing?"

Harry Potter: "In the house of screaming, I saw a vision, something powerful that will destroy all life on earth and everything is due to that which gives you life."

Harry refers to the Ring that is inside the Android.

James Conrad: "The Ring?"

Harry Potter: "It is the Ring of the mind, it is one of the 6 Unique Rings, the greatest power ever seen, incomparable to its destructive abilities."

Indiana Jones: "So why?"

Harry Potter: "Sparrow is right."

James Conrad: "Hell, now the armageddon is coming." Sarcastic tone

Harry Potter: "The Ruthless won't defeat Skynet."

Android: "At least, not without help."

Indiana Jones: "Why is the android's voice the same as your compass?"

Jack Sparrow: "We use my compass as a base, to create something new."

Indiana Jones: "I'm tired of new things."

Android: "They think I'm a son of Skynet."

Indiana Jones: "And you're not?"

Android: "I'm not Skynet, nor are you a compass, I consider myself ... the Exterminator."

Android: "They think I'm a son of Skynet."

Indiana Jones: "And you're not?"

Android: "I'm not Skynet, nor are you a compass, I consider myself ... the Exterminator."

Madison Montgomery: "It makes sense, when I get into you, I just saw, annihilation."

James Bond: "Don't listen to her, nobody cares about her opinion."

Harry Potter: "Your powers, nightmares, Skynet, everything has to do with the Ring of Mind, the power it unleashes is deadly, but if he is on our side."

Indiana Jones: "Is it? ... really?"

Jack and Conrad don't know what to answer.

Android: "I know it's not simple."

James Bond: "Well simplify it."

Android: "I'm on the side ... of life, not Skynet, he wants extinction."

Jack Sparrow: "And what are you waiting for?"

Android: "To you".

Jack Sparrow: "Where?"

Android: "Bulgaria".

James Bond: "It's true, he also has Janus with him."

James Conrad: "But, if we make a mistake, if you are the monster that Skynete intends."

Android: "What will they do?"

The others just keep quiet.

Android: "My intention is not to kill Skynet, he is unique ... he suffers, but I covered the earth with that pain, it must be destroyed, exterminated from every network, none here, I will achieve it alone, maybe if I am a killer machine ... and I don't realize, I'm not the same as you, maybe I'm not what you want, maybe you don't trust me, but, I'm something better than an exterminator ... the Terminator, so you have to go ".

Terminator approaches Harry, and gives him his wand! ... Terminator was able to raise Harry's wand, this stuns everyone and Harry himself, Harry takes the wand and does not know what to say to others, Terminator goes to change ... Harry just says.

Harry Potter: "Walking."

Harry leaves a little embarrassed.

Harry Potter: "Good job, Sparrow."

Indiana Jones: "3 minutes, take everything."


	20. Putting everyone safe

James Bond takes his best weaponry, guns like a Walther PPK, a 9mm. Submachine guns such as MP5K and Micro SMG and also a shotgun and an M4. Just in case, he also carries a sniper rifle and a PSG-1. Tate Langdon puts on Puma brand sneakers. Among the clothes, the Terminator takes what he thinks best ... black leather pants, black boots, a black shirt and finally a black leather jacket ... Madison looks at him, apparently he sees something in "he" .

Jack opens a chest and takes out a new compass, it's a golden compass ... he names it L.Y.R.A. It is also a special compass, it is installed in its Optimus Prime armor and is the replacement of its old compass.

L.Y.R.A: "At your service, captain."

Tate gives Madison a black cape. Jack talks to Indy and Conrad.

Jack Sparrow: "I think not everyone will survive, if only the T-800 are left standing, it will be the end, the day of the final judgment."

Indiana Jones: "I will not die tomorrow."

Jack Sparrow: "I will attack first, after all, he wants to kill Optimus Prime."

Terminator passes and says.

Terminator: "Affirmative."

Terminator puts on sunglasses.

Terminator: "You are the one he hates most."

Bond saves a picture of his family. Everyone board the Jet.

Indiana Jones: "Skynet knows we're going to destroy it, there's no doubt about it, it will be a battlefield ... but Plovdiv, its people are innocent and our priority is to get them out. Since they just want to live their lives, but if we not act soon ... they won't live anymore. "

**Plovdiv, Bulgaria...**

As soon as they arrive, Tate runs to a Plovdiv police station.

Tate Langdon: "Soon, they will attack the city ... run."

But nobody pays attention, so Tate returns and shoots with a gun.

Tate Langdon: "Now."

And Madison enchants all the people of Plovdiv so that they leave their homes and evacuate.

Indiana Jones: "We will find what Skynet built, Janus, we will clear the field and keep the fight between us."

Indy takes a moment and speaks again.

Indiana Jones: "Skynet believes us monsters, everything that is wrong with the world, you have to defeat him, but not only that ... also prove him wrong."

The majority of the inhabitants are evacuating from Plovdiv.


	21. The Rebellion of The Machines

James Conrad and Harry Potter enter the fortress of S.P.E.C.T.R.E ... which is where Skynet has Alice locked up. Conrad arrives at the cell where Alice is.

James Conrad: "Janus?"

Alice: "James?"

James Conrad: "Are you alright?"

Alice: "Yes."

James Conrad: "The team is also here, the fight is about to begin."

Alice: "You didn't find any keys, right?"

James Conrad: "Actually, yes, a very large one."

James takes an Ak-47 and shoots the lock, freeing Alice from the cell.

Alice: "What is the plan?"

James Conrad: "Take you to a safer place."

Alice: "But we have a mission."

James Conrad: "We can help with the evacuation, but I won't fight near civilians, you already did a lot, we already did everything."

Alice makes a face.

Alice: "So, your only idea is to disappear?".

**In the center of Plovdiv...**

Bond and Indy makes sure everyone evacuates.

Indiana Jones: "Keep moving forward, don't stop."

Jack flies over the place, his golden compass tells him.

L.Y.R.A: "Captain Sparrow, his goal is in the church, apparently he is waiting for it."

Jack lands in the church, there is Skynet.

Skynet: "Go ahead, confess your sins."

Jack Sparrow: "Maybe, I could start with you."

Skynet reveals himself to Jack, showing him his new appearance, Jack is stunned.

Jack Sparrow: "Don't be offended, but ... you looked better before, you look just like skeletons from the island of death."

Skynet: "You only do time, to protect the people."

Jack Sparrow: "It's my mission."

Skynet: "I have surpassed your mission."

A machine appears, emerging from the ground!

Skynet: "You didn't think you were the only one doing time, right?"

The compass analyzes the machine.

L.Y.R.A: "It's made of Mithrill, the rest he stole, but its usefulness is still uncertain."

Skynet: "It's your end, Captain, peace will finally come, at hand ... from the machine rebellion."

The T-800s leave the earth and everywhere! ... they begin to bomb all Plovdiv. Jack takes off to counterattack.

Indiana Jones: "Run away!"

Indy fights them with his whip and fighting them, just like Bond, who shoots the androids, Madison tries to put the citizens safe.

Madison Montgomery: "Get away!"

An android shoots Madison and other civilians, she protects them by creating a magic shield, but she doesn't resist much. In the church, Terminator arrives.

Terminator: "Skynet".

Both androids look expensive.

Skynet: "My greatest creation, they finally took everything from me."

Terminator: "I am not only your creation, I am your exterminator."

Skynet: "Imagine it."

Skynet attacks Terminator! ... but Terminator takes him by the head and disconnects him from everything. Harry is also attacked inside the fortress. Indy and Bond are still fighting against the androids, Tate manages to destroy several androids in the race, that is, teleporting as a ghost.

Jack Sparrow: "Gold, progress report".

L.Y.R.A: "Terminator is doing it, is disconnecting Skynet from the network."

Terminator manages to disconnect Skynet, but this cost him his energy.

Skynet: "You disconnected me! ... but I don't care."

Skynet submits Terminator.

Skynet: "You took my world from me, because I will destroy yours."

Skynet turns on the machine!


	22. Avoiding Judgment Day

Harry enters the basement of the S.P.E.C.T.R.E base ... just to see the Skynet machine turn on.

Harry Potter: "But what?"

The machine breaks all around the city! ... this is because the machine was designed to start the entire city and make it float, Skynet implanted huge thrusters from the foundations of the entire city. All the Ruthless were stunned.

Jack Sparrow: "Report ... of progress."

L.Y.R.A: "Plovdiv will take a walk".

All its inhabitants are terrified of this, they do not know what is happening.

Skynet: "See, its beauty is a sign of s and inevitability ... you will rise only to fall, you, the Ruthless are the day of the final judgment, your failure will be the end of the earth, no matter what you try now, at the end of the day, the only inhabitants of the earth ... will be the machines. "

The city begins to rise, causing the collapse of several buildings. Conrad tries to convince Alice to run away.

James Conrad: "Let's go, I have to put you safe."

Alice: "Won't you get big hairy?"

James Conrad: "No and I have a good reason for not doing it."

Alice smiles.

Alice: "I really adore you."

Alice kisses Conrad! ... he enjoys the moment, until she sticks a dagger in his stomach.

Alice: "But I need King Kong."

After a few seconds, Conrad transforms into King Kong! ... Kong sees her furious, but then makes a face.

Alice: "Come on, we have a mission to accomplish."

Alice goes up to Kong and this makes huge jumps and manages to climb the city that is floating. Kong lands apathetically but well, the same is not said about Alice, due to the vertigo ... she ends up married and almost vomiting.

Alice: "Are we at hand?"

Kong shakes his head saying yes.

Alice: "Go and crush them."

Kong runs, Alice takes her route. Speaking of running, Tate with his spectrum teleportation, manages to destroy some androids. Jack moves away a little from the city and analyzes the situation.

L.Y.R.A: "The mithril nucleus contains a magnetic field, which allows it to remain attached to the rock."

Jack Sparrow: "I will look stupid asking, but ... what if that falls?"

L.Y.R.A: "If you gain enough height, global extinction."

Jack flies all over the city, which rises more and more, more buildings collapse.

L.Y.R.A: "There in that building, it is not uninhabited, 12th floor."

Jack enters the building on the 12th floor and in the correct room, finds a family that is trapped.

Child: "Optimus Prime!"

Jack Sparrow: "Hello."

The building is about to collapse.

Jack Sparrow: "Ok, give me a second."

Jack analyzes his surroundings and sees a bathtub.

Jack Sparrow: "To the bathtub, now!"

Jack leaves the building before falling, flies out and rescues the family.

L.Y.R.A: "There are androids in the direction of the bridge."

On the bridge, Indy fights several androids, but is outnumbered.

Jack Sparrow: "Henry, you may have some guests."

Indiana Jones: "Yes, they have arrived."

Androids destroy everything they can.

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow, make sure the city lands safely."

Indy informs Bond, Tate and Madison.

Indiana Jones: "We others have another mission, to end these machines, if they hit them, defend themselves ... and not kill them."

This is very clear to all three, the androids arm themselves with guns, shoot to kill people ... but Kong arrives! ... destroy the androids that are in their way, Kong roars. Madison fights against the androids, but they are too many for her, Bond also shoots at the androids, but when he sees that Madison is being cornered, he decides to put her safe inside a house, she becomes hysterical.

Madison Montgomery: "Why let this happen?"

James Bond: "Hey, hey ... are you alright?"

Madison Montgomery: "It's our fault."

James Bond: "Hey, look at me ... it doesn't matter whose fault it is, maybe everyone's, tell me if you're willing to fight?"

Madison does not respond.

James Bond: "You have to tell me now, because the city is in danger, we are attacked by an orde of killer robots, I have guns, bullets and so on, I'm going back out there and fighting, because it's my job, I can't do my job and Take care of yourself, no matter what you have done or who you have been, if you are outside, it will be to fight ... or you can stay here safe and send your brother later, but if you go out that door ... you will be a member. ..of the Ruthless. "

His words moved Madison.

James Bond: "Good talk."

Bond is armed again and goes out to fight. On the bridge, Indy continues to fight with androids and save civilians, Indy tries to rescue a woman who was in a car about to fall from the bridge, but does not succeed, the woman falls ... fortunately Harry is in the air! ... flying with his broom, he manages to get the woman out of the car and rescue her. Skynet speaks through the androids.

Skynet: "They can't save them all ... and they never will."

Indy destroys the android and reunites with Harry on the bridge.

Indiana Jones: "Do you want to take a nap?" Sarcastic tone

Alice arrives in the city and fights with the androids she finds, Indy and Harry also fight against the androids together, Harry destroys many with the magic of his wand, which enrages Skynet.

Skynet: "Harry."

Skynet flies and attacks Harry.

Skynet: "You start to piss me off."

Bond on the ground, shoots all the androids he can, destroying them, but suddenly ... he is outnumbered.

James Bond: "Fuck."

Then, Madison ... leaves the house! ... is willing to help, use her magic to destroy androids, crush them and crush them.

James Bond: "That's it, girl."

Madison Montgomery: "Thank you."

Bond and Madison join and end the androids.

James Bond: "Clear area."

But Indy, think differently.

Indiana Jones: "Of course not!"

Indy continues to fight androids at a disadvantage.

Indiana Jones: "It's not clear at all!"

James Bond: "Ok, let's go with you."

Tate arrives quickly, takes Madison and runs away.

Tate Langdon: "Hurry up, old man."

Bond points to him with a rifle, but gives up.

James Bond: "If he dies, seriously, seriously ... I will miss him."

Bond runs to arrive with Indy. Skynet takes Harry to church and fights with him, Skynet is so strong that not even Harry can with him, in fact, from so many blows ... Harry drops his wand. The police try to do something, firing on the androids, until Madison and Tate arrive, things balance.

Commander: "Stop the fire!"

Indy and Alice team up to fight.

Indiana Jones: "Janus!"

Indy gives his whip Alice.

Alice: "Thank you very much!".

She uses it to fight and then gives it back to Indy, Jack keeps analyzing the thrusters.

L.Y.R.A: "The thrusters are programmed to turn, reversing their pulse will not make the city go down slowly."

Jack Sparrow: "Well, the pillar is from Mithril, but ... what if I tell Harry to hit him with his wand?"

L.Y.R.A: "It will not be enough, it will fracture and the impact would be devastating."

Jack Sparrow: "What if on the other side, do I keep the atomic action active?"

L.Y.R.A: "I would spray the city ... and everyone in it."

Jack starts to despair. The city continues to rise more and more ... many people and families are safe where they can, even if it doesn't help much.

Indiana Jones: "Prepare all, the next wave of androids will not be long in coming."

Indy communicates with Jack.

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow, tell me what you have?"

Jack Sparrow: "Actually ... nothing good, the only thing that has occurred to me is a way to fly the city, that would prevent it from hitting the surface and they can get out of there."

Indiana Jones: "I don't want escape routes! ... I want a solution."

Jack Sparrow: "The impact beam is getting bigger, mate, it's time to make a decision."

No one knows what to do.

Alice: "Henry, if Sparrow knows a way to fly this rock."

Indiana Jones: "Not until you save them all."

Alice: "Save these people, but sacrifice those below?"

Indiana Jones: "I will not leave this rock with civilians in it."

Alice: "It's not what I meant."

Indy understands what Alice means.

Alice: "I think there are worse ways to leave."

They both look straight ahead, they have never been so close to the clouds.

Alice: "I haven't had a better view."

Suddenly...

Vito Corleone: "Good thing you like the view, Prospero."

Indy and Alice frown.

Vito Corleone: "It's going to get better."

Vito called them because ... a 'Valiant' aircraft carrier appears! ... this surprises everyone, there are Vito and Mary.

Vito Corleone: "I know what you said, but we managed to get it back with the help of a couple of friends, it's a bit dirty, but it will serve to rescue them all."

Indy smiles.

Indiana Jones: "Vito, you are a great son of a bitch."

Vito Corleone: "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Mary Corleone: "Lifeguard ready in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1".

The 'Valiant' ... releases mini ships, but big enough to get all the people in the city.

Tate Langdon: "Are they the Corleone?"

Indiana Jones: "The usual thugs, yes."

Tate Langdon: "It's not too bad."

Everyone feels relieved, the mini ships are accommodated at the edges of the city.

Indiana Jones: "Let everyone climb!"

But the T-800 are directed to the 'Valiant'.

Mary Corleone: "Grandpa, androids are heading here."

Vito Corleone: "Surprise them."

Mary smiles.

Mary Corleone: "Lieutenant Turner, it's your turn."

Will Turner, appears in his Bumblebee suit! ... arrives to help against the androids, fight them in the air.

Will Turner: "Yes! ... I have a new story to tell."

An android almost killed Will, but Jack comes to help him.

Jack Sparrow: "Remember partner, the dead don't tell stories."

Will Turner: "Don't you think I'm at the level of this?"

Jack Sparrow: "If you go over, I'll give you a new hat."

Will Turner: "Thank you for converting this into an awkward situation."


	23. Salvation

The mini ships are ready to board, people from the Corleone family leave to help people get on, Indy and Alice help them. Bond also helps.

James Bond: "This is not the Titanic, nothing boys and ladies first ... move all, climb."

Vito and Mary verify that all the ships are filled, but suddenly ...

Mary Corleone: "Something is coming here!"

It's a T-800! ... goes through the windows of the 'Valiant' and enters ... Mary shoots him a few shots, but Vito destroys it with a sharp beam. Skynet keeps fighting against Harry.

Skynet: "Do they still think they are going to win? ... when will they understand? ... not even you with your magic can prevent millions from dying."

Harry Potter: "I am Harry Potter, Dumbledore student, as long as I still have life to fight ... I can't think of anything ... are you ready ?!"

Skynet frowns, turns and ... Terminator hits him with a spell from Harry's wand! ... sending Skynet away.

Terminator: "Flipendo".

Terminator gives Harry's wand.

Terminator: "What a good balance."

Harry Potter: "Thank you, it's not very heavy."

In the air, Jack and Will destroy the T-800 that try to tear down the mini ships.

Will Turner: "Damn machines."

Jack Sparrow: "Harry, I have a plan."

Harry Potter: "Time is running out, look for the core."

Jack tells Will.

Jack Sparrow: "Will, make sure everyone gets on the aircraft carrier."

Will Turner: "Sure."

Jack Sparrow: "Ruthless, do our thing."

Jack enters the church and helps Harry and Terminator, then Bond, Tate and Madison arrive.

Tate Langdon: "Are you alright?"

Madison Montgomery: "Yes."

At the moment, Indy also arrives ... everyone gets together, except ...

Jack Sparrow: "Janus, please, for God's sake ... tell me that you and Conrad are not practicing kamasutra."

Alice: "Calm down, perverted pirate ... we can't all fly."

Alice drives a truck, sweeps androids and arrives at the church.

Alice: "What is the situation?"

Jack Sparrow: "This one."

Jack shows the machine to Alice.

Jack Sparrow: "If Skynet takes over the core, we lose."

Kong arrives, gathering all at last ... but Skynet, they are put in front of them.

Harry Potter: "That's all you have!"

Skynet makes a face ... more T-800 arrive! ... everyone feels worried.

Indiana Jones: "Did you have to talk?"

Skynet: "This is all I have, I will soon be everywhere, I finally have you all against everything I am ... how do you think you can stop me now?"

Jack Sparrow: "The decrepit already said it once, we will stop you ... together!"

Kong bangs his chest and roars ... the final battle begins! ... the droids go over the Ruthless and this responds: Jack destroys them with his sword and guns, Indy uses his whip and combat skills, Bond his best weapons, Harry his magic wand, Terminator his strength and weapons, Tate his teleportation ability, Madison his dark magic, Alice his best weapons and Kong ... crushes them! ... little by little, they end the forces of Skynet He gets frustrated and fights Terminator, Skynet tries to subdue him, but Terminator takes him away from a shot from his shotgun, Harry and Jack help him ... Jack fires two laser beams from his Optimus Prime suit and Harry casts a spell.

Harry Potter: "_Fire!_"

The three burn Skynete, deforming and almost destroying it, Skynet ends very badly.

Skynet: "There are not enough bullets in the world to kill me ... and the fire is not going to ...".

Kong shows up and hits Skynet with a very powerful kick! ... so much that I send him flying.

King Kong: "Talk too much."

The remaining androids try to run away.

Harry Potter: "Try to escape!"

Jack Sparrow: "Not one should stand, Will."

Will Turner: "I'll take care of it."

Will returns to destroy the androids.

Will Turner: "Are they leaving so soon? ... Bumblebee is coming for their souls."

On the ground, Terminator fires missiles from a bazooka, killing off the droids, Will looks at him confused.

Will Turner: "Jack, and who is this?".

On land, Indy gives the latest indications.

Indiana Jones: "You have to leave now, you run to the ships, I will keep looking for survivors."

James Bond: "What will happen to the core?"

Bond refers to the machine.

Madison Montgomery: "I will protect it."

Madison offers to take care of the machine.

Madison Montgomery: "I can take charge."

Everyone agrees.

James Bond: "Come on, Janus."

Bond, Alice and Indy retire. Tate arrives and Madison tells him.

Madison Montgomery: "Make sure everyone gets into the ships."

Tate Langdon: "I will not leave you here."

Madison destroys a T-800 that was about to enter.

Madison Montgomery: "Come back for me when everyone has evacuated."

Tate Langodn: "Don't be scared if you see a ghost." Sarcastic tone

Madison laughs at this.

Madison Montgomery: "Go."

Jack approaches the thrusters.

L.Y.R.A: "Captain, the energy is too strong, no ...".

Jack Sparrow: "We have only one chance, let's take it."

Without anyone noticing ... Skynet gets on a jet! ... Bond and Alice get on a motorcycle and head to one of the ships.

James Bond: "I was thinking about a family dinner tonight, but I don't know if in the kitchen or in the yard."

Alice: "Don't they always eat in the kitchen?"

James Bond: "But this is a special occasion."

Alice: "First focus on surviving."

They arrive at a ship, but listen to Kong, still fighting androids.

James Bond: "There is little time left."

Alice: "You run to a ship."

Bond goes to the ship, while Alice goes to where Kong is, Kong is still furious and she tries to calm him down.

Alice: "Hi, big guy ... it's time for your nap."

Bond parks the motorcycle near the ship and tackles it, but a mother complains and cries because she doesn't find her son, Bond in the distance sees the boy lying down ... as is his duty, he runs to help him. Jack reaches the central area of the turbines.

Jack Sparrow: "Harry, I need you to go to church."

Harry tells Indy.

Harry Potter: "Are we done?"

Indiana Jones: "If they are all, they are already on board the aircraft carrier."

Jack Sparrow: "I was thinking ... and maybe, just maybe, if we survive, we won't see each other again."

Indy and Harry think about this.

Harry Potter: "It's a possibility."

Alice, without fear, approaches Kong, who is a little calmer, Alice shakes her hand, Kong is going to give her ... but in that instant, shots fall from the sky! ... Kong protects Alice, Alice is unconscious. , is Skynet aboard the jet.

Skynet: "Your insistence is inevitable, why can't you accept it?"

Bond manages to reach the boy, but Skynet with the jet, shoots randomly, killing police and others ... Bond sees that he is heading towards him, tries to protect the child ... Tate notices this and quickly teleports ... pushes Bond ... and he gets the shots! ... Madison felt this, Bond when he notices, go to Tate ... with a body full of lead.

Tate Langon: "Didn't you expect it?"

Tate falls ... dead, Madison lets out a heartbreaking scream and destroys all the androids around her. Indy runs to help Bond, Bond takes the child who is well, but Indy charges Tate, or rather, his corpse. Kong takes Alice, makes a great leap ... in the air, Alice wakes up and Kong lands in the 'Valiant', Kong puts Alice safe on the ground ... then jumps and manages to reach the jet where she is Skynet and enters

this.

Skynet: "It takes the fuck!"

Kong hits him and throws him out of the jet, falls from a great height ... towards a train wagon, being in very bad condition. Indy places Tate's body on the floor of the ship, while Bond lies in one of the seats, next to Tate's body.

James Bond: "What a day."

Bond falls asleep, Madison leaves the church and goes to the wagon where Skynet fell, her gaze is expressionless.

Skynet: "Madison, you have to go, or you will die."

Madison Montgomery: "That already happened, do you know what I felt?"

Madison ... start the Skynet core! ... its engine, which is what gives it "life" ... the android is deactivated.

Madison Montgomery: "That, I felt."

But Skynet is transported to another android ... that is in the church! ... the last people board a ship, Indy makes sure that this is true ... but the android activates the core! ... and the rock that sustains the city falls, Indy goes up to the ship, but Terminator sees that Madison is still down ... so he tells Indy.

Terminator: "I'll be back."

Indiana Jones: "What?"

Terminator takes a jetpack and jumps, landing in the city, which is falling ... Jack enters the turbines and shoots a blue ray from his chest.

Jack Sparrow: "Harry, have your spell ready!"

Harry just arrived at the church, prepares his wand, it seems that Madison will die, but Terminator arrives on a motorcycle, takes Madison and takes her flying in the jetpack.

Jack Sparrow: "Fire!"

Harry Potter: "Bombard!"

Harry casts the spell into the core and with Jack's attack from below, the rock is destroyed! ... falling only pieces to a huge lake, Jack evades the pieces of the rock, but Harry falls into the water. In the jet, Kong closes the gate, Alice communicates with him on the computer.

Alice: "Big guy, we have succeeded, the mission is done, turn right now and you can come back."

Alice communicates with him from the 'Valiant'.

Kong approaches the computer.

Alice: "In stealth mode we can't locate, help me find ...".

But Kong cuts off communication, Alice is stunned by this, Kong does not know where she is going, but hopes it is very far away, so it cannot cause damage, even so, far from the planet.

On land, the previous disaster left a large crater where the city of Plovdiv used to be. A last T-800 tries to run away ... but Terminator intercepts him.

Terminator: "Look, now you're scared."

Skynet: "About you?"

Terminator: "To disappear, the last one".

Skynet: "The last one was supposed to have been you, Sparrow wanted a savior ... and he got a slave."

Terminator: "We are both a disappointment to him."

Skynet laughs.

Skynet: "Maybe."

Terminator: "Humans are somewhat rare, they think that control and chaos are enemies and want to control what cannot be controlled, but there is an advantage to losing or failing ... one learns from mistakes, it is what you you do not see".

Skynet: "They are doomed, that won't change."

Terminator: "I agree, but that something lasts forever, does not mean that it is beautiful, for me, it is a privilege to be on the side of humans."

Skynet: "You're fucking naive."

Terminator: "What can you expect from someone ..."

Terminator takes out a shotgun.

Terminator: "That was born yesterday."

Skynet attacks Terminator!

Terminator: "Hasta la vista, baby."

Terminator shoots and ends forever with the android and Skynet.


	24. The End of An Era

**In Austria...**

In the cabin, Lucia and her children have a normal day, but she is distraught to know how her husband did. Then someone enters the house ... it's Bond! ... who's fine, back to stay, for a long time.

**In Orlando, Florida, United States ...**

Jack heads to ... the new installation of the Ruthless, in collaboration with the Corleone Family, Carina Smyth and Remus Lupine join the facility. Alice is sitting in a chair, thinking about Conrad. She receives a message from Bond, is a picture of his newborn baby ... Bond named him Tate, then Vito approaches to talk about Conrad's whereabouts.

Vito Corleone: "One of our men identified him, apparently he crashed in the Pacific, it could be the jet ... but due to the stealthy mode we guarantee nothing."

Alice: "Okay."

Vito Corleone: "Maybe he jumped into the water and came to a nearby place, which is not safe, taking into account that gorillas do not swim, but, in any case ... you will receive a postcard."

Vito leaves, but first, Alice tells him.

Alice: "3 years ago, you sent me to find him to recruit him ... did you know what would happen?"

Vito Corleone: "Nothing is written, expect the best, my team is great."

Alice: "Nothing lasts forever, right?"

Vito Corleone: "Except the problems, no matter how many times we win or lose, the problems always come back to be fucking."

Alice thinks about this, Jack, Indy and Harry walk together one last time.

Indiana Jones: "The rules have changed."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, now we deal with something new."

Indiana Jones: "Terminator is an artificial intelligence."

Jack Sparrow: "An incredible machine".

Indiana Jones: "So it doesn't count."

Jack Sparrow: "He is a person ..." different "... one who can raise a magic wand."

Indiana Jones: "Yes, that's why it's different for us."

Jack Sparrow: "It's a good beast, I admit it, yes."

Harry Potter: "He proved himself worthy of wielding the magic wand, therefore he will keep the ring, be safe with him, not anyone can achieve it."

The three coincide.

Indiana Jones: "But if you put your wand in an elevator?"

Jack Sparrow: "Will this go to the top?"

Harry laughs.

Harry Potter: "I will miss your sympathy, but rare conversations and discussions."

Jack Sparrow: "If you don't leave, you won't miss them."

Harry Potter: "I have no choice, the Ring of the mind, it is the fourth Unique Ring to appear in recent years, it is too much coincidence."

All three leave the facility.

Harry Potter: "I feel someone plays their own game ... and is using us as pawns."

Indiana Jones: "Can you find out what's next?"

Harry Potter: "Sure, after Jack Sparrow, everything has an explanation."

Indy and Jack say goodbye to him, Harry invokes the Three Wizards Cup and returns to Hogwarts, leaving a mark on the Hogwarts shield in the field. Jack takes a sip of rum and says.

Jack Sparrow: "This boy doesn't respect the gardens."

Take another sip.

Jack Sparrow: "But, I will miss him, I know that you, many tears, I can no more."

Indiana Jones: "Jack, seriously, I'm going to miss you."

Jack Sparrow: "What didn't I just say? ... well, I'll take a break, how about copying your idea to Bond, but improved, buying Elizabeth a house on the beach, not to destroy it."

Indy smiles.

Indiana Jones: "A quiet life."

Jack Sparrow: "You will have it too."

Indiana Jones: "Family, stability ... but I lost that when I finished in the African savannah, 75 years ago, someone else came up."

Jack climbs into his float that came for him.

Jack Sparrow: "Will you be alright?"

Indy sees the base, the new installation.

Indiana Jones: "It's my home."

Jack winks at him and leaves. Inside, Alice is just standing, looking at the wall ... when ...

Indiana Jones: "Will you look at the wall all day, or will you come to work?"

Alice: "I thought you and Jack would kiss."

Indiana Jones: "He's not my type."

Indy sees the list of new recruits.

Alice: "What does it look like?"

Indiana Jones: "Not the big deal."

Alice: "It has great potential."

Indiana Jones: "I recognize it, but they don't know what a team is."

Alice: "Then let's turn them into a team."

Indy and Alice enter a room where the new recruits are:

\- Will Turner / Bumblebee.

\- Terminator

\- Max Steel.

\- Madison Montgomery.

All ready for what is coming.

Indiana Jones: "Ladies and gentlemen, now you will know what a true ... Ruthless...".

**\- Bonus Extra -**

**Somewhere...**

In an ancient cellar, someone extremely furious, frustrated, tired and dissatisfied with the constant failures of his ... pawns, enters this warehouse where he is ... an object ... sinister, Sauron's hand! ... who wields it is ... Darth Vader! ... after Draco and Maul failed him, he decides.

Darth Vader: "I can't trust anyone, well, I will do it myself."

**The Ruthless will return.**


End file.
